To You, 2000 Years Later
by superkoola
Summary: A boy was taken in by a family in the farmlands of Wall Maria. He was found with a necklace with a special stone in the emblem. However, after a series of losses, all he had left was his sister. But she left for the army, he was still too young. When a secret power was discovered, can Helmut use this power to save whatever family he has left, and find out who this "Maker" is?
1. Meeting A New Friend

The farmlands of Wall Maria are a rather busy community within the outer walls. Many people are out and about working in the fields to provide food for the districts in the outer edges of the walls. Nearby is a large set of forests, which contrast the bright sunny farms with dark, shady trees towering over the ground.

In the forest near the farmlands in the evening time, there is a small boy covered in a blanket, riding on a horse across a trail. He is 3 years old, with short black hair, ocean blue eyes and white skin. He was lying down on the horse back as it walked across the forest floor. He simply stared at the forest growth, lost in his thought. The boy was very scared; he could not remember why he was in the forest on horseback. All he could remember was something on his neck.

Slowly, he leaned upwards, and pulled something out from his shirt. It was a golden necklace, with a heart emblem attached to the lace. The boy looked at it, seemingly confused as to where it came from. He saw that the emblem can be opened, and so he did. Immediately, he saw a small crystalline pebble. He grew curious and touched it. Suddenly, he felt himself flinch a bit in pain as he saw something flash in his vision for a moment. He briefly saw burning flames, falling water, and depictions of various strange animals hunting one another (most he's never even HEARD of), as well as bloody remains of various people before he was able to remove his finger out of the pebble. Quickly, he looked back at the pebble. He wanted to throw it away, but something in his mind spoke. It was very feminine like, and it spoke to him in a very calm and kind, almost motherly voice.

Voice: _Keep this, my child. You'll need it for when you meet the maker._

The boy cocked his head in confusion. _"Who was that? What did she mean by the Maker?"_ he thought to himself. Deciding to find out later, he closed the necklace and hid it back into his shirt, before looking on into the woods as his horse approached a small clearing with a clear river with a small waterfall in the end, the edges surrounded by flowers.

The horse approached the river, and the boy saw the clean water. Then, he felt his tummy growl a little bit. He was growing thirsty, so he decided that this would be a good place to stop. He gently moved his legs over the back of the horse, and soon lets go of the horse, allowing it to trot over to the river and begin to drink from it. The boy looked at his horse, and smiled before he approached the river. He then cupped his hands together and scooped up some clean water before slurping it up. He then moaned silently to himself; it tasted so good. So…fresh. The boy smiled to himself as he took another sip. Both boy and horse remained by the riverbed drinking the water, that they didn't realize that something else is approaching them.

There was a sound of brush rustling nearby, and that made the horse raise its head. The boy looked at his horse, and looked at the direction where it was looking at. For a moment, things were quiet, until the horse began to grow unsettled. The boy didn't like where this was going, and soon approached the horse in an effort to climb on it. Suddenly, something large burst out of the bush, and it startled the horse so much that it rose to its hind legs. The boy flinched back and fell down onto his bottom. He could barely see whatever it was that was attacking the horse, but he could hear a deep resonating roar and the horse waving its front legs at its attacker. Then the horse's front hooves kicked something and it took the opportunity to get on all fours and run off into the woods. The boy panicked and reached for the horse in a futile attempt to reach for it.

Boy: Wait! Come back!

It was obviously futile, and the boy got up to try and chase after it. Then, he turned around and saw who the attacker was; a large male Grizzly Bear. And it is hungry. The boy widened his eyes in horror as the bear growled at it. He then quickly ran through the bush and the bear followed after him.

The bear could run faster, but the boy was smarter and he was able to squeeze through tight spots that the bear could not fit through and had to waste time walking around to continue the chase. The boy continued to run faster, feet pounding against the ground, heart beating against his chest, sweat pouring down as the bear began closing in behind him. The boy continued to run throughout the forest in fear.

* * *

Soon, the boy ran through another clearing, into a mostly empty field where wheats would rise up to a man's kneecaps. Being smaller, the wheat barely reaches his shoulders. Unfortunately, the wheat field is very thick for someone his age, and he could barely move through. This is very bad, as the bear is easily able to plow through thanks to its size.

Suddenly, the small boy felt himself getting pushed over from the back. The force is very strong and he felt himself dragged for a few feet before he stopped. Quickly, he turned around to see the bear approaching him. Suddenly, the bear stopped running before it was on top of the boy. Then, it stood up on its hind legs, and roared loudly, eyes looking at the poor child in hunger. The boy couldn't scream, he was too scared as he looked away and closed his eyes. As the bear raised its large right paw to swipe at him and break his skull, he prayed that his death will be quick and painless. Suddenly,

Voice: STAY OUT OF MY BACKYARD!

There was a sound of a woman shouting at the bear, following by the sound of a gunshot. The bear roared in pain for a brief moment as something flew into his throat. The bear soon fell back on all fours as it began gurgling. Blood soon poured out of its mouth as it tried to breathe. Another few seconds went by, and there was another sound of a gunshot, before the bear fell down, dead. The boy's eyes remained close the whole time as he whimpered silently. He then looked at the fallen bear's body; there was a bleeding hole on its left eye. Whoever shot it aimed for the eye, which would destroy the brain quickly. He looked through the wheat, and saw that there was what appeared to be a small cottage. Standing in the garden, there appears to a woman holding a rifle, which a panting expression. Hiding behind her legs is a small girl, 7 year old girl. Both of them are of Asian descent, with white skin and long black hair. None of them seemed to notice him, and he thought to himself, _"Wow. I guess the mommy wanted to protect her daughter."_ The woman then looked down at her daughter.

Woman: Are you okay, Mikasa?

The daughter, Mikasa nodded.

Mikasa: Yes, mommy.

The mother nodded and placed her rifle down to hug her. The boy looked on; none of them apparently saw him as the wheat was covering him pretty well. Not wanting to disturb them, he slowly moved back through the wheat field. Unfortunately, the nearby flowers within the garden have a lot of pollen, and the wind direction shortly began to move towards the boy's direction.

The boy soon felt his nose beginning to tingle. He soon began to breathe in and made a small noise. He looked at the two, and his eyes widened in horror and shock as the two of them looked at the direction of the boy.

Mikasa: Mommy, what was that?

The mother looked at her and shook her head.

Mother: I…I don't know.

She raised her rifle and slowly walked over to the boy's direction. The boy slowly and quietly crawled back, slowly growing the urge to sneeze. The mother immediately tensed, and the boy instinctively tensed and stopped. All was silent as still for a brief moment, the wind pressing against the wheat, the wheat moving along. Mikasa saw something within the wheat as they briefly moved away. It appeared to be a little boy covered in a red blanket with stripes. She silently approached her mother and tugged at her shirt.

Mikasa: Mommy, it's a boy.

The mother stopped, then turned her head to look at her.

Mother: What?

Mikasa: I said it's a boy.

Mother: W-Where?

Mikasa pointed to the direction to where the boy is supposed to be. The mother turned to his direction, and lowered her rifle in a non-threatening posture.

Mother: H-Hello?

The boy now knows she's talking to him. But being around people in general is not something that he's comfortable with. Immediately, he felt his body running cold, and despite the warm air, he felt himself shivering a bit. Suddenly,

 _Achoo!_

He felt himself jumping up a bit as he sneezed loudly. He then moved his eyes up, and saw her jumping back a bit, obviously startled a bit, not expecting a sneeze, much less a loud one. She accidently dropped her rifle, but she left it down there as she gently walked over to it.

Mother: It's alright, honey. I'm not gonna hurt you.

She soon approached the wheat field, but the boy still remained motionless, now shivering. Then, she heard a small voice,

Boy: Please…don't hurt me…

The woman heard it coming from the boy, and she shook her head.

Mother: I won't, sweetie. I don't have my gun anyways. So don't worry.

She spoke to him in a sincere tone. The boy gulped to himself as he looked at the woman; she was giving a friendly smile, and her eyes looked convincing as well. He slowly stood up, legs still quivering from the chase earlier. The woman smiled back as she gently approached him.

Mother: Hey there, sweetie.

The boy looked at her and remained silent, still unsure whether to say anything, though he tilted his head like a dog. The woman looked at the bear carcass, and back at him.

Mother: Were…were you being chased by this bear?

The boy looked at it, then back at her and nodded. The woman gasped silently in horror, and approached him gently. The boy didn't flinch back, for he can feel an aura from her, and it made him feel…safe. The mother leaned down near to his height in order to inspect him for injuries.

Mother: Are you alright?

The boy still didn't say anything, as he didn't know what to say to her. He was a complete stranger to her, and yet she was being nice to him immediately. _"W-Why is she being so sweet to me? I-Is she actually being good?"_ he thought to himself as she looked over him, hands grasping his shoulders gently.

Mother: Oh sweetie, I didn't see you in the grass. I'm glad I shot the bear in time.

The boy looked her in the eyes, and gently nodded. The mother smiled, happy that he finally responded. She then sighed through her nose and looked at him again, hands still grasping his shoulders.

Mother: Honey, what is your name? If you don't mind me asking?

The boy looked at her, unsure of whether to say to her. He looked at her some more, not sure whether to trust her or not. The woman saw the meaning behind his look, and said,

Mother: It's okay, baby. You can trust me. I promise I would NEVER hurt children.

The boy kept looking at her, and inspected her thoroughly once more. She didn't seem to be dangerous, and she actually looked concerned for him. So, with enough courage, he took in a breath, and spoke quietly.

Boy: H-H…Helmut…Helmut Fritz…

He spoke in a quiet, shy tone. The mother however, heard him.

Mother: Helmut…that's a beautiful name.

The boy, Helmut looked at her, eyes a little bit widened.

Helmut: Y-You think so?

The mother nodded, then she took one hand away and placed it on her chest.

Mother: My name is Jin Ackerman. It's nice to meet you.

She then gently took his hand and shook it. Helmut looked at her, and smiled shyly. Then he looked at Mikasa. Jin turned to look at what he's looking at.

Jin: That's my daughter, Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa, come over here.

She took her left hand and motioned her to come closer, which she did. Helmut looked at her, and she smiled at him gently.

Jin: Mikasa, say hi to him.

Mikasa raised her left hand and bowed down a bit.

Mikasa: Hello. Nice to meet you, Helmut.

Helmut looked at her and smiled.

Helmut: H-Hello.

Mikasa smiled back as Jin watched the interaction, she found it cute. Then she remembered something.

Jin: Hey, Helmut. Do you need help finding your parents?

Helmut looked at her, a look of confusion on his face.

Helmut: Parents?

Jin nodded.

Jin: Every child should have a parent or two.

Helmut then understood what she was talking about, but then after a brief moment of silence, he spoke,

Helmut: I-I don't have parents.

Jin then widened her eyes in shock.

Jin: What? Why?

Helmut looked at her with a saddened look and shrugged. Jin then looked at Mikasa, who shrugged. Jin then sighed and looked at Helmut.

Helmut: Did I do something wrong?

Jin then widened her eyes and shook her head.

Jin: Oh no. You did nothing wrong, my dear. It's just…you don't know where are you parents?

Helmut shook his head. Jin then sighed and looked at him with sympathy.

Jin: I'm sorry, dear.

Helmut looked at her, and gave a sad smile. Jin then gave him a returning smile and she held onto his hands.

Jin: Come on in, Helmut. I'll let you stay inside until my husband comes back and we can figure out what to do from there.

Helmut looked at her, a look of awe in his eyes.

Helmut: W-What? R-Really?

Jin looked at him and nodded as she gently tugged him forward, Mikasa following them.

Jin: I'm preparing some soup for dinner. I think you'll like it.

Helmut looked at her, and nodded with a smile.

Helmut: I'm hungry.

 _Rumble…_

There was a loud rumbling in his stomach.

Helmut: See?

He pointed at it, with a small smile. Jin chuckled warmly, Mikasa smiling as well.

Jin: I can see that.

Helmut then giggled silently as she took them inside her house. Helmut then turned around to see the bear carcass.

Helmut: What about the bear?

Jin turned around to see the carcass still lying down, now beginning to attract flies. She then looked down at Helmut with a smile.

Jin: My husband will take care of it. We can make great use of its fur, meat and grease as well.

She then closed the door once everyone is inside.

* * *

Later on, everyone was having soup for dinner. Helmut loved the taste of the soup, something he felt like he didn't have in a long time. Jin smiled at his reaction to the taste, while Mikasa looked on at him in awe. _"Hmm…I wonder where he was from. Hey, maybe we can keep him."_ she thought to himself.

Jin: You must love the soup, don't you Helmut?

Helmut looked at him and nodded with a smile.

Helmut: Yes I do, Miss Ackerman.

Jin chuckled to herself.

Jin: Sweetie, there's no need to call me miss. We're friends now, so you can call me Jin.

Helmut: Oh, okay. Well, yes I do enjoy it, Jin. Is…Is that better?

Jin just laughed gently.

Jin: Of course it is, Helmut.

Helmut smiled at her shyly as he went back to eating. Jin and Mikasa just smiled back as they went back to eating as well. Most of dinner went quietly as well, though Helmut got some of the soup dropped onto his shirt.

Helmut: Whoops.

Jin and Mikasa looked at him in pity.

Jin: Oh dear, you got a little mess on your shirt. Hold on, let me get some napkins.

She got up and pulled out some napkins before walking over to him and tapping the shirt to attempt to clean the child's shirt. Helmut smiled a bit as she cleaned him gently. He liked this family, they were very sweet to him, and they weren't shooing him away like he feared.

As Jin hummed to herself as she cleaned his shirt, there was a knock at the door, followed by a voice,

Voice: Honey, I'm home.

Everyone turned to the door, and Jin responded.

Jin: I'm coming, Tom.

She then turned to Helmut, who looked a little bit uneasy. Jin was quick to comfort him.

Jin: It's okay, sweetie. It's fine. That's my husband, he's friendly.

Helmut looked at her, and she smiled back in reassurance, before standing up.

Jin: Mikasa, stay here with him, okay?

Mikasa: Okay, mommy.

Jin then walked to the front door, leaving the two alone to themselves. Helmut looked at her, with a shy smile. Soon, he decided to speak so as not to make things awkward.

Helmut: Hi…

Mikasa responded back.

Mikasa: Hi.

She gave him a cheery smile, which made Helmut smile back.

Helmut: You look pretty.

Mikasa giggled a bit and blushed.

Mikasa: Thank you. And you look handsome.

Helmut widened his eyes and blushed a bit as well, not really expecting a compliment.

Helmut: T-Thanks. So, um…

Mikasa looked at him with curiosity.

Mikasa: What is it?

Helmut: Are you alone here?

Mikasa looked at him, confused.

Mikasa: No. I live with my mommy and daddy.

Helmut rolled his eyes.

Helmut: No, Mikasa. I mean do you have any brothers and sisters?

Mikasa widened her eyes in understanding.

Mikasa: Oh, I understand now. Still no. I'm an only child.

Helmut: Oh, okay.

Both of them remained quiet for a while, until Mikasa brought something up.

Mikasa: So um…why were you outside?

Helmut: Hm?

Mikasa: I mean, what were you doing outside all alone?

Helmut widened his eyes in understanding, then he grew uncomfortable a bit.

Helmut: I…I don't know, really. I just…woke up riding a horse in the forest. I…I don't…

Mikasa was now growing concern.

Mikasa: So, you don't remember what happened before?

Helmut shook his head in a little bit of sorrow. Mikasa felt sympathy and reached out for him, gently wrapping her left arm around his shoulder.

Mikasa: I'm sorry, Helmut.

Helmut looked at her with a small smile.

Helmut: Thank you, Mikasa.

Mikasa smiled back as she gently poked him in the nose, making him giggle a bit.

Voice: Well then, so we've got ourselves an unattended child here.

Helmut jumped a bit and looked back to see two adults walking over to them; Jin and a man of German descent with short blond hair. Jin gently approached Helmut.

Jin: Helmut, this is my husband, Tomas Ackerman, though he's usually called Tom.

Tom raised his hand towards Helmut in order to give him a handshake.

Tom: Hello there, little guy. Nice to meet you.

Helmut looked at the hand like it was a strange object. He looked at it, then at him, and then at Jin. She nodded.

Jin: Shake it, sweetie. It's only polite.

Helmut nodded, grabbed his hand, and shook it side to side. Everyone chuckled a bit at the adorable act, and Helmut looked around in confusion.

Helmut: What? Isn't that how people shake hands?

Tom chuckled at this and leaned down to his level.

Tom: No, kiddo. Here's how it goes.

He took Helmut's hand and gently shook it up and down. Helmut made an 'oh' expression.

Helmut: Oh…your hands are big like a bear.

Tom chuckled at his random remark.

Tom: Oh, speaking of bears, Jin did tell me you were chased by a bear. Is that true?

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Helmut nodded.

Tom: Oh. Did it touch you?

Helmut: W-Well, it did shove me forward a bit? B-But I'm alright otherwise. I swear…

Tom looked over him, and so far, it doesn't look like he's harmed.

Tom: Alright then. You're clean. *sigh* Well, at least we got some more fur, grease and meat for a few weeks. I was out hunting, and I didn't get anything.

Helmut: Hunting?

Tom nodded.

Tom: Yeah, hunting. You know, for some goose, deer, the whole shebang.

Helmut: Oh, okay.

Tom nodded as well.

Tom: Alright, now before any other predators come inside, I better take this bear back inside to the shed.

Tom then started to walk away before being stopped by Helmut.

Helmut: Wait…that bear's pretty big…are you sure you can carry it?

Tom looked back and nodded with a confident smile.

Tom: I'm a strong man.

He then patted his fist against his chest with pride, before motioning his head to Jin.

Tom: That's why I married a lovely woman.

Jin then chuckled as Tom lifted his eyebrow before she elbowed him gently.

Jin: Oh you. Just get out of here and get that animal inside.

Tom laughed as he walked outside. Jin then shook her head and looked back at the children.

Helmut: Umm, how did I do?

Jin nodded with a caring smile.

Jin: You did excellent, sweetie.

Helmut chuckled and looked down with a blush.

Helmut: He's nice.

Jin nodded in agreement.

Jin: I know, sweetie. I know. So,

She gently clapped her hands.

Jin: Are you finished eating?

Helmut looked back at his bowl; it was mostly empty. He then looked back and nodded. Jin smiled again.

Jin: Okay, good.

Helmut smiled again, before he started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Helmut: *yawns* Excuse me. I'm tired.

Jin nodded with another gentle smile.

Jin: I'm sure you are. That chase from the bear must've exhausted you.

Helmut nodded as he rubbed his left eye again.

Helmut: W-Where can I sleep?

Jin widened her eyes. Helmut thought she had no idea what he's talking about.

Helmut: W-Well, you said something about me staying with you until you and Tom can figure out what to do with me.

Jin: Oh, I know that. B-But, I don't think you can sleep yet.

Helmut looked confused.

Helmut: What? Why? Are there no bedrooms?

Jin shook her head.

Jin: It's just that, well you're dirty. And I bet you smell awful too.

Helmut looked at her confused, then he sniffed his arms, before repulsing back. He then looked at her as he covered his nose and nodded.

Helmut: Yep. Do you know where the bathroom is, if you'll allow me?

Jin nodded.

Jin: Oh, of course. It's at the upper floor, first door to the left.

Helmut nodded.

Helmut: Thank you.

He soon climbed off his chair and walked up the stairs, leaving her and Mikasa alone. Mikasa looked at her mother.

Mikasa: So, what do we do with me?

Jin shrugged.

Jin: I don't know, Mikasa.

Mikasa's face then brightened up a bit.

Mikasa: Oh, can we keep him?

This made Jin's eyes widened a bit.

Jin: K-Keep him?

Mikasa nodded with a smile.

Mikasa: Can we? Please? I've always wanted a brother.

Jin kept looking at her daughter, still unsure whether to keep the little boy. _"I…I'm not sure whether this is a good idea. I mean, I would LOVE to, but what about if he has grandparents, uncles or aunts, or even older cousins or siblings."_ she thought to herself. Jin then looked at Mikasa.

Jin: Maybe. But I don't know. Maybe he has grandparents, or uncles and aunts. I think we need to talk to him even more about this.

Mikasa pouted at her in disappointment. Jim gave her a smile and hugged her.

Jin: It's alright, dear. I'll tell you what, if he doesn't have any relatives, and if your father agrees, then we can keep him.

Mikasa's face immediately brightens up and hugged her back tightly.

Mikasa: Oh, thank you, thank you so much, mommy! I hope we get to keep him!

Jin smiled and tightened her hug on her daughter. Then she heard her daughter say,

Mikasa: Assuming he doesn't have any relatives, that is.

Jin nodded.

Jin: That's better, my dear.

Both of them continued to hug each other for a while.

* * *

Late that night, it was time for bed in their household, and both of the children had to share bedrooms since there are no other bedrooms at the house. But both of the adults were in their bedrooms talking about Helmut.

Helmut was just about to lay down on the bed when he heard Mikasa talk to him.

Mikasa: Excuse me, Helmut.

Helmut turned to look at her.

Helmut: What is it?

Mikasa walked over to him.

Mikasa: Um, may I sit next to you?

Helmut nodded, and Mikasa sat down. Then she twiddled her thumbs shyly a bit.

Mikasa: Um, d-do you have any grandparents?

Helmut thought of it for a moment, eyes looking up to the roof.

Helmut: Um…no…

He looked down in sadness.

Mikasa: Any uncles, aunts?

Helmut shook his head again.

Mikasa: Older cousins?

The same response. Mikasa sighed a little bit upon seeing his lonely look.

Mikasa: T-Then how did you get lost?

Helmut looked at her and shrugged.

Helmut: Like I said…I don't know.

Mikasa understood and wrapped her arm around him. Helmut didn't shrug it off, but rather remained inside of her grasp. As Mikasa looked over him, she noticed something around his neck.

Mikasa: Helmut, is that a necklace?

Helmut looked at her, then at his necklace that was inside his shirt, before pulling it outwards.

Helmut: Yes.

Mikasa nodded with a small smile.

Mikasa: Where did you get it?

Helmut shrugged as well.

Helmut: I don't remember. All I know, is this.

He grabbed the emblem, and opened it. Inside, was a crystalline stone slightly smaller than the emblem, and is being held in place by the edges. Mikasa widened her eyes in shock; she has never seen anything like it before.

Mikasa: W-What is that?

Helmut: I'm not sure. But every time I touch it, I keep getting visions of somethings…

Mikasa looked at him, a little bit unsure, yet fascinated.

Mikasa: What kind of things?

Helmut looked at her and shrugged again.

Helmut: I don't know…again…but I'm a little scared of touching it every time.

Mikasa: C-Can I touch it?

Helmut looked at her, a bit unsure.

Helmut: I…I don't want you to get hurt, Mikasa.

She only tightened her hold around him gently.

Mikasa: I won't. Besides, what can a stone like this do?

Helmut still remained unsure. Mikasa then thought of something.

Mikasa: Here's this; how about we both touch it?

Helmut looked at her, but nodded, although a bit hesitant.

Helmut: O-Okay, I guess. Besides, h-how else can you be sure whether what I'm saying is true or not?

Mikasa nodded, before reaching her hand out to touch it, Helmut moved one of his fingers to the stone. Mikasa counted.

Mikasa: Okay. One, two…three!

Both of them quickly touched it, and immediately, they felt a jolt across their bodies, before they saw flashing images of burning flames, raining rocks from the skies, hot oceans, as well as various types of creatures, almost all of them they never seen before. There was one image in what appears to be underwater, and it showed a strange, aquatic creature with bug eyes and no hands using something from the front of its head feasting on a shelled animal. Another image flew by, showing what appeared to be a creature in a forest clearing with spines going across its back, with a spiked tail about to whack a scary looking reptilian with sharp teeth and long arms. Then, more images showed of a large, humanoid being surrounded by bowing people, followed by large, humanoid creatures destroying a city, and bodies of people lying on the ground. Following these images, is a feminine, calm motherly voice, saying,

Voice: _Keep this stone, my lovely child. You'll need it when you meet the Maker._

Soon, the flashing images stopped and both of the children snapped back into reality, gasping and panting. Helmut looked at Mikasa, who was looking back at him with wide eyes.

Mikasa: W-What was that?

Helmut nodded.

Helmut: Those are what I get every time I touch it.

Mikasa's voice is now a bit quivery.

Mikasa: H-Helmut, you should get rid of that.

Immediately, Helmut closed the emblem and widened his eyes.

Helmut: I can't…

Mikasa looked at him like he was crazy.

Mikasa: W-Why not? You don't know where that thing came from.

Helmut nodded in agreement.

Helmut: I-I know that, Mikasa. It's just…every time I try, I ended up not doing so…I want to know where this came from, and what that voice meant by "Maker."

He then looked at Mikasa, who's expression soon settled down, yet she was still at unease.

Mikasa: H-Helmut?

Helmut then pleaded to her.

Helmut: Mikasa, please don't tell anyone about this. This HAS to stay between us, please…

Mikasa looked at him, and thought of his words. What they had just witnessed was something spectacular and unusual. This could be dangerous…but at the same time, Helmut must be really devoted to finding out where this came from, as if it was an unknowing drive, and if he lost that stone, then he would be hopelessly lost. Now that she thought about it, she also had an interest about something that's been plaguing her mind for a long time.

Mikasa: Helmut, I promise, I won't tell this to anyone else.

Helmut: You won't?

Mikasa nodded a firm nod.

Mikasa: I promise…if you would promise ME something in return…

Helmut looked at her in confusion.

Helmut: What is it?

Mikasa: You promise that I'll go with you.

Helmut widened his eyes, but Mikasa continued.

Mikasa: I know it's insane, but listen…my kind have been persecuted for the past hundreds of years, even before humanity came into these walls…me and my mother are the last ones of our kind, and for the longest time, I wanted to know why that's the case…I thought maybe if I go with you, maybe I'll find some answers.

Helmut looked at her with shock; so she and her mother are the last of their race? B-But why? Was it for religious paranoia that the non-Asians believed in? Was it because they know something that the rest don't want others to know? Thinking about it now, Helmut wanted to know as well. So, he looked at her and nodded.

Helmut: Of course…I promise we'll BOTH see this "Maker". But uh…

Mikasa smiled at first, but then looked at him with confusion.

Helmut: We're not old enough yet.

Mikasa: Oh. Hehe…right. When we get older, I mean. *sigh* Thank you, Helmut.

Helmut nodded, before he felt himself getting hugged by Mikasa. He gently hugged her back and the both of them remained hugging each other for a while, until the door to their rooms opened, and in stepped Tom and Jin.

Tom: Heya, kids. I-I didn't think you'd still be awake. But that's good. Because…we wanted to talk to you kids, especially Helmut.

Helmut knew what they're gonna talk about, so he immediately blurted,

Helmut: No…

Tom and Jin widened their eyes in shock.

Jin: No? No what, dear?

Helmut: I don't have grandparents…or aunts and uncles…or older cousins…

Both of them looked at him with widened eyes as he pointed at Mikasa.

Helmut: I told her. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It didn't come across my mind.

Jin and Tom were a bit stunned at first, but Jin broke off the silence.

Jin: Oh no, it's alright, Helmut. Thanks for telling us, though. So, uh…

Both of the adults looked at each other, and smiled at each other, apparently excited of what's gonna happen.

Tom: Well, um…okay then, so that THAT'S out of the way…we can tell the good news since you say that there are no other relatives…Helmut Fritz,

Tom began, and Helmut and Mikasa listened in.

Tom: We were wondering…if…maybe…

Jin stepped in; taking her husband's place once she saw he's stuttering.

Jin: Do you wanna live with us?

This news…made Helmut widened his eyes a bit in a shock.

Helmut: W-What? Y-You want to…be my mommy and daddy?

They nodded with a smile. Helmut looked down a bit and scratched the back of his head. Then, he heard Mikasa trying to speak to him.

Mikasa: Please, Helmut. We can share the same bedroom too. Please…

She pleaded to him, which made Helmut fluster a bit. He placed his hands together and thought of it some more. _"T-They're offering me a place to live…as their son? Wow…m-maybe I should…I would like to be in a family…and besides…this'll make the search for this "maker" a lot easier…and now that I have someone to keep me company…"_ he thought to himself.

Tom: Helmut?

Helmut snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tom.

Tom: Are you alright? You looked zoned out.

Helmut nodded.

Helmut: Sorry. I was lost in thought. Anyways um…

He thought of it again, and then looked at them with a smile.

Helmut: Yes. I'd love to stay here.

Everyone widened their eyes, then they smiled in return. Jin laughed to herself as she approached him and hugged him gently.

Jin: That's great, Helmut.

Helmut smiled and giggled as he returned the hug in kindness. Mikasa smiled and joined in the hug, which Helmut happily made room for her. Tom smiled in returned as he joined in, wanting in on the tender action. Everyone hugged each other for a long time, but that didn't matter to the Ackerman family, for they now have a new member of the family, and for the first day, they want to make this moment last. This is the beginning of Helmut Fritz's new life.

And this, is where the tale begins…


	2. The Amulet

For the next two years, Helmut Fritz lived within the Ackerman family. The live he lived was rather simple, if not chore-heavy. In fact, the chores are the only parts of the new life that he never liked. But aside from that, he loved the family. They never had any pets or livestock to farm, and aside from hunting from the father Tom, most of the food they get is from the crops that they grow in the front yard.

Helmut also got along very well with the family very well. First there's Tom Ackerman. Helmut views Tom as a rather fair, but at times stern. They never really talked TOO much, though he did like the way he would go out and hunt for some food, and even the both of them would sometimes play with one another.

Next there's Jin Ackerman, the woman who took him in in the first place. Unlike with Tom, Jin and Helmut got along very well and talked to each other much more frequently. Whenever Jin needed help and Tom is unavailable, Helmut would not hesitate to provide it. Jin has grown quite fond of the little child, and she would often play with the little child, often tickling him, blowing raspberries on his little tummy, or even playing "Monster" at times, often with Jin being a monster, such a vampire, or ghoul and Helmut being the helpless victim as he was 'eaten' or 'drained', or which he didn't mind, if anything that was very ticklish to him. Overall, both of them are closer to one another than Helmut and Tom, but their bond is nothing compared to the bond between him and his older sister, Mikasa Ackerman.

And lastly there's Mikasa Ackerman. The both of them got along extremely well and loved each other very much. They sleep in the same room, and would often play with one another. During his time here, Helmut began to open up some more, and his true nature, while still quiet and reserved, he has become a bit more talkative and at times, cheeky. This would often make Mikasa a bit frustrated with the boy's actions, but she still loves him regardless. And ever since their meeting, they've also been looking at the visions of the stone in Helmut's necklace, more specifically the amulet, the visions usually taking them to wilderness and the wildlife they've never seen before. Neither the parents, nor anybody else knew about this, and they'd like to keep it that way.

There has been a few times where arguments occurred, but those are usually very rare, and Helmut was happy living within this new family, and he would not want it any other way.

However, even the happiest moments can lead to very dark moments…and the two children are gonna go through something that would change their lives forever…

* * *

It all started one morning, and Helmut was waking up bright and cheery as he sat up slowly. He looked down to see Mikasa lying down with her eyes closed. He smiled at her, and gently poked at her cheeks.

Helmut: Mikasa…Mikasa…

Mikasa groaned a bit, groggily opening her eyes to look at whoever was waking her up. Once her eyes laid on Helmut, she gave him a lazy smile.

Mikasa: Morning Helmut…

Helmut smiled as he pressed his hand against her shoulders.

Helmut: Come on, we're gonna play today.

Mikasa groaned a bit as she sighed.

Mikasa: Five more minutes, please…

Helmut pouted and laid down next to her.

Helmut: Come on, Mikasa…please…

Mikasa looked at Helmut, who was still puppy-dog pouting at her. Mikasa sighed and looked at him.

Mikasa: Helmut, what time is it?

Helmut looked at the sunlight trajectory. Then he looked back.

Helmut: At least 7:30 AM.

Mikasa nodded before going back to sleep.

Mikasa: A few more minutes, please?

Helmut shook his head.

Helmut: Mommy's already making breakfast. She's preparing oatmeal to start off the day.

Mikasa looked at him again, but then sighed and groaned. With a huff, Helmut then had a…naughty idea…

Helmut: That's it. I've been very patient with you, now you're gonna get the royal treatment.

He then wiggled his fingers as he pulled up Mikasa's shirt, took in a deep breath, and blew a raspberry on it.

 _ **PFFFFTT!**_

This made Mikasa jolt her body a bit, and she laughed instinctively as she got up. She then looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

Mikasa: Helmut!

Helmut gave a cheeky smile and shrugged. Then he looked at his older sister and felt a chill go down his spine as her face grew a smirk.

Mikasa: Payback time, you little…come here.

She spoke to him in a venomous tone before she leapt forward and grabbed Helmut, who was squealing and laughing.

Helmut: Hey, hahahaha. Why?! You're the one who deserves it for not wanting to get up.

But Mikasa ignored him as she wrapped one arm around his arms to prevent him from struggling and placed her legs around him.

Mikasa: Stop talking, you little rascal. Now…what to do with you?

She then playfully pondered to herself as Helmut struggled to get out of her grasp. It was surprisingly difficult to, and for someone of her age and frame, she is a very strong girl. Mikasa then gasped in delight and gave her baby brother an evil smirk.

Mikasa: Now, I'm gonna eat up your little belly button.

Helmut gasped in fear and pleaded with her as she used her free hand to pull away his shirt, exposing his little tummy.

Helmut: NO! Please, I beg of you, you monster.

But Mikasa wasn't interested in hearing his pleas, as she opened her mouth, took in a deep breath and lunged for the belly.

 _ **PFFFFFFT!**_

A long, loud raspberry sound can be heard, and a loud laughing sound followed. Helmut was laughing so hard at this point, tears of laughter streaming down as he was mercilessly attacked by his sister.

Helmut: Please, Mikasa. I'm sorry I woke you up! Hahahahaha!

Mikasa briefly pulled back up, but she then took in another breath of air, and,

 _ **PFFFFFT! PFT! PFT! PFT! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!**_

There was another set of raspberries, and Helmut couldn't take it anymore, for he held his sides as his laughing became wheezing like a tea kettle while Mikasa shook her head, her long black hair flinging about, some of them even landing on Helmut, and that made him laugh even more due to his ticklish nature.

After a while, Mikasa pulled her head back, hair flinging outwards as she took in air, but she then began panting to get air. She then looked down at her brother, who was still clutching onto his sides, still wheezing like a tea kettle, but with a smile on his face that Mikasa would remember until the end of time. Once Helmut soon calmed down, he then began panting as well as he looked at his older sister, who smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Mikasa: Did you learn your lesson?

Helmut nodded.

Helmut: Yeah…yeah I do.

Mikasa gave him an unsure look.

Mikasa: 'Yeah'? Is that it?

Helmut widened his eyes and realized his mistake.

Helmut: Oh, sorry. Yes, ma'am.

Mikasa nodded with a smile.

Mikasa: That's MUCH better.

The two of them stared at each other for about 2 seconds before they began laughing as Mikasa pulled Helmut upwards and hugged him. Helmut responded with another hug as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Mikasa: Good morning, little brother.

Helmut looked up at her while she looked down at him and he smiled back.

Helmut: Good morning, big sister.

The two remained hugging for a while before she kissed him in the left cheek. Helmut then began gently tugging her shirt.

Helmut: Come on, mommy wants us to be downstairs.

Mikasa looked at him with a smile and nodded.

Mikasa: You're right. Okay, let's get going.

She then took his hand and the two of them got out of their beds and walked out of the room, through the hallways and into the kitchen. There was Jin, who was just placing the dishes onto the tables. She then looked at her children and smiled.

Jin: I heard you two are busy playing in the bedroom.

Mikasa and Helmut looked at each other and smiled, blushing a bit. Jin then chuckled.

Jin: Oh well, I can't wait to hear all about it. Anyways, breakfast is ready.

Helmut's smile brightened as he immediately moved towards the table and sat down on one of the chairs. The small 5 year old had to climb into a chair, while Mikasa and Jin sat down on their chairs with no effort.

Jin: Alright, tell me. What were you two doing upstairs? I can hear Helmut laughing loudly from down here. It sounded like you were screaming in pain, little guy.

Helmut gave her a small smile before pointing at Mikasa.

Helmut: THIS, evil witch blew on my tummy. It tickles!

Jin looked at Mikasa, who shrugged at her with a cheeky smile.

Mikasa: He woke me up doing the same thing, mommy. It was an act of revenge.

Helmut pouted at her and stuck his tongue at her while Jin just laughed. She remembered doing the exact same thing to Mikasa when she was Helmut's age, and Helmut when he was brought into her life. _"It must've caught onto my children. I'm glad they did, because that would make ANY child feel better."_ she thought to herself.

Jin: I'm sure it was, Mikasa. I'm sure it was.

Helmut made a mock-gasp as she patted Mikasa on the head.

Helmut: Hey! You should be on my side, mommy. "Daddy's girl and Momma's boy", remember?

Jin couldn't help but smile back at him and shrugging.

Jin: That's not _always_ the case, dear. Sorry.

Helmut crossed his arms and looked away, but he did have a small smile on his face, and the two girls smirked, before they continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

Later, Helmut and Mikasa were finally released into the front yard. Jin called out to them,

Jin: Don't go TOO far, kids!

Mikasa called back.

Mikasa: Don't worry, mommy. We won't.

Jin nodded with a smile before she walked back inside, leaving the two kids alone. No sooner had she left, did Helmut take the chance to pounce on top of her. Mikasa gasped, before laughing as she began to move wildly, making Helmut laugh as well.

Mikasa: Get over here, you little-

But Helmut held onto her, laughing with joy as he did so. Soon, Mikasa soon fell down and rolled over, forcing Helmut to lose his grip. She then looked at Helmut, who was still giggling as the both of them got up. Then Mikasa thought up of an idea and gasped in delight.

Mikasa: Hey, Helmut. Do you…want to see what else that stone of yours still has?

Helmut looked at her, and nodded with a smile. The last time they checked the stone was about 2 months ago, and they've…simply forgotten about since then. Mikasa then took Helmut's hand and began taking him towards their treehouse nearby and began climbing upwards.

Once then got inside the treehouse, which was built by Tom a while before Helmut came into the Ackermans' lives years ago for Mikasa, the two children got themselves sat down on the wooden floor, which lets out a small creaking sound. The two kids sighed to themselves as they looked at each other.

Helmut: Here we go.

Mikasa nodded as Helmut opened up the emblem. She scooted over to her little brother, before the two of them raised their hands to grab onto the stone. Soon, they wrapped their fingers around the stone, and immediately they flinched at a flashing light that enveloped their vision briefly.

* * *

 _Soon, the two children opened their eyes, and they found themselves in a town in some large, populated area, similar to the rural towns in Wall Maria. They looked around in confusion, curious as to where they are. The place is covered in a white blanket of snow, with droplets falling from the grey sky. Mikasa saw several people rushing towards Helmut, and she quickly pulled him towards her, thankfully missing the people. Helmut looked at the people, and was relieved that she saved him. Mikasa pulled him back and looked at him._

 _Mikasa: Be careful, Helmut._

 _Helmut nodded with a gulp of relief. Mikasa then took his hand and the two of them began walking across the streets. The town seems to be busy like usual. Helmut stuck close to Mikasa, scared about where he was._

 _Helmut: Mikasa, are we in one of the districts in Maria?_

 _Mikasa looked at him and shrugged._

 _Mikasa: I don't think so. Stay close to me, okay?_

 _Helmut nodded in agreement as he scooted closer to her. The two children continued walking alongside the town, looking around for any signs of the walls. So far, there doesn't seem to be any signs of the walls anywhere._ _ **"Where are we?"**_ _Mikasa thought to herself. She eyed Helmut occasionally, wanting to make sure that he doesn't leave her sight._ _ **"This is very unusual; usually the amulet would take us to some wilderness, so why would it send us here of all places?"**_

 _The two children continued to walk across the streets of the town, lost and confused. That is until they've approached a small cottage. In the front, there stood a lovely lady that was just about to enter their home. Helmut looked at the woman. She looked…rather familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He got Mikasa's attention and spoke to her,_

 _Helmut: Mikasa, look at that woman…_

 _Mikasa looked at the direction he was pointing at. She then looked back at him, confused._

 _Mikasa: What about her?_

 _Helmut: That woman…she looks…familiar._

 _Mikasa looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about._

 _Mikasa: What are you talking about?_

 _Helmut shrugged and shook his head._

 _Helmut: I don't know. It's just…does she look like me?_

 _Mikasa looked at the couple, and caught a glimpse of the woman; with ocean blue eyes, and stunningly white skin, but instead of short black hair, her hair is long and blond._

 _Mikasa: W-Well, she DOES look a bit like you; except that she has blond hair._

 _Helmut kept looking at the woman, now confused more than ever. Without even thinking, he moved on ahead of Mikasa, making her eyes widen._

 _Mikasa: Helmut, hold on._

 _Helmut didn't hear her; for he was too busy wanting to talk to this woman. He walked over to her, and gulped in anticipation._

 _Helmut: U-Um…excuse me?_

 _The woman turned around and looked down to see him. She looked at him in confusion, and asked,_

 _Woman: Um, can I help you, sweetie?_

 _Helmut shook his head as he shrugged._

 _Helmut: Not really…I just…I…I thought that, you looked like someone I know._

 _He was technically telling the truth, but he didn't want her to know that he may've been his relative. The woman looked at him in understanding, before she approached him._

 _Woman: Why? Are you lost?_

 _Helmut looked down a bit, curious as to what he wanted to say next. But then, Mikasa then approached him from behind._

 _Mikasa: I'm sorry, Miss. My brother here…well, he thought you were someone he knew. We're sorry to bother you._

 _The woman looked at her, and gave off a…rather warming smile towards the kids._

 _Woman: Oh no; it's okay, sweetheart. I hope he finds whoever he was looking for._

 _Mikasa nodded and pulled Helmut closer to herself._

 _Helmut: T-Thank you, miss um…what's your name?_

 _The woman smiled at him._

 _Woman: My name is Ymir Fritz. It's nice to meet you. What are your names?_

 _Helmut smiled at her._

 _Helmut: My name is Helmut Fritz and this is my sister, Mikasa Ackerman._

 _The woman, named Ymir looked at her, and gave her a small greeting nod. Mikasa gave her a small bow._

 _Mikasa: Again, we're sorry to bother you, miss. W-We'll be on our way._

 _Mikasa then began walking away, but just as she was about to take Helmut away, they heard her call,_

 _Ymir: W-Wait a minute!_

 _The two children looked back at her._

 _Mikasa: What is it, Miss Ymir?_

 _Ymir opened the gate as she began walking over to them._

 _Ymir: Um, do you two know exactly where you two are going?_

 _Mikasa and Helmut then looked at each other, not expecting her to say that. Then, Helmut asked,_

 _Helmut: Um…we wanted to find our way back to the orphanage. Do you know where this orphanage is?_

 _Ymir looked at them, now with sympathy. "So, they don't have parents?" she thought to herself. She then smiled as she pointed to the left direction._

 _Ymir: Just take a left from here, keep going for a couple more blocks, and you should see the orphanage from there. Understand?_

 _The two children nodded as Mikasa began taking Helmut away._

 _Mikasa: Thank you, Miss Ymir. Goodbye._

 _Ymir waved them goodbye as the two children soon walked off. Once they were out of earshot, Mikasa looked at Helmut._

 _Mikasa: Next time, let me know when you're going somewhere. I know this MAY not actually be a real place, but still._

 _Helmut nodded._

 _Helmut: Sorry, Mikasa._

 _Mikasa smiled as she pulled him closer to her, letting him know that she still loves him no matter what, before soon, their vision grows white again…_

* * *

Soon, the two children found themselves back at their treehouse. Mikasa looked at Helmut, who rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

Helmut: Well…that was new.

Mikasa nodded as she scooted closer to him.

Mikasa: That lady, she was really nice. Almost like mommy.

Helmut nodded. Then he looked at the amulet.

Helmut: I don't know about you, but…I kind of want to go back there and meet her again.

He was kind of excited at the thought of going back to meet her, but Mikasa placed a hand on him.

Mikasa: Hold on, Helmut. I…I'm getting this feeling that we may not be supposed to do this…

Helmut looked at her in confusion. He really wanted to continue going back and seeing her, but why would _she_ not want to?

Helmut: Why not?

Mikasa just shrugs.

Mikasa: I don't know, I just… _if_ you want to, you can. But…I don't think we should.

Helmut looked at her in sympathy and pouted, scooting closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Mikasa was fond of the gesture and she smiled warmly, laying her head on top of his.

Helmut: Mikasa…eh…sure, maybe that could be true. But what if it isn't?

Mikasa: Helmut, I just don't want to risk getting either of us doing something badly and getting one of us hurt.

Helmut eyed her and grasped her hand gently.

Helmut: Mikasa…

Mikasa didn't want to hear any more.

Mikasa: No, Helmut. You can go on your own. I just…I'm a bit worried.

Helmut looked at her in sadness, and pouted. Mikasa, however, still remained close to him, and began caressing his back.

Mikasa: Still…that was unique…in a good way.

Helmut immediately felt better upon hearing her, and he placed the amulet back underneath his shirt. The both of the children sighed, and stared outside the window, witnessing the beauty of nature outside. Helmut smiled,

Helmut: Beautiful, isn't it, Mikasa?

Mikasa could only nod in agreement.

Mikasa: It is, Helmut. It is indeed…

The two children smiled, before Mikasa gently turned her head to look at Helmut. Helmut looked back at her, and saw her smiling at him caringly.

Helmut: What?

Mikasa giggled, and gently moved a strand of hair from his eyes, exposing his bright blue eyes.

Mikasa: You look handsome, Helmut. Especially with your blue eyes…

Helmut giggled back.

Helmut: And YOU like a pretty girl, Mikasa. Just like what mommy said; you're more beautiful than the sun itself.

Mikasa blushed from the compliment, and briefly looked away. Helmut giggled at her reaction. Then after a brief moment of silence, Helmut felt her kissing him in the left cheek.

Mikasa: I love you, Helmut. You are FAR more important to me than you could imagine.

Helmut giggled back as he laid his head back onto her shoulder, with Mikasa laying her head on top of that as well. She then heard him,

Helmut: I love you too, Mikasa. More than you love me,

Mikasa smiled.

Mikasa: No, I love you more.

Helmut shook his head.

Helmut: I love YOU more.

The two children continued bickering to each other about who loves each other more for a while, until they got bored and continued to play with one another, unaware of the upcoming events that'll change their lives forever…


	3. Murder and Kidnapped

A few hours after seeing the vision and playing outside the house, Mikasa and Helmut finally returned to the house once the sky becomes cloudy, signaling that it could rain at any moment.

The two children are now lying down on the floor, just staring at the ceiling, a bit tired and bored a bit after their playtime. Helmut took in a deep breath, and sighed to himself.

Helmut: I don't like the rain.

Mikasa looked at him with a smile.

Mikasa: Indeed. Always ruining our fun time.

Helmut: Yeah…

The two children nodded to each other in agreement, before returning to silence as they looked up at the ceiling. The silence didn't last long though, before Tom walked inside the living room, looking down at them.

Tom: Hey, kids. How's everything going?

Mikasa and Helmut looked at him with a bored expression.

Mikasa: We're not doing anything. The storm outside ruined it.

Tom chuckled at hearing her comment. He then saw Helmut swaying to himself from side to side, as he stretched his legs and grabbed onto his toes.

Tom: What are you doing?

Helmut looked at him, also with a bored expression.

Helmut: I'm just as bored as Mikasa. Anyways, what are you doing here?

Tom gave a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tom: Well, I just came by to ask where your mother is.

Helmut and Mikasa looked at each other, now confused, before looking back at him, shrugging.

Helmut: I don't know. Why?

Tom shrugged.

Tom: I just want to know how she was. Lately, she's been having some…tummy problems.

Helmut and Mikasa now perked their heads up in confusion and a bit worrisome for her. Mikasa was the first to react to this.

Mikasa: When did you last see her?

Tom shrugged.

Tom: In the guest room, bu-

Helmut immediately stood up, worried for his mother's sake.

Helmut: I'm on it, daddy.

He immediately sped-walked away from the living room, and Mikasa was not far behind. Tom tried to call back,

Tom: Kids, w-wait up!

But they were already up and away searching for their mother. Helmut was in the lead as they quickly went up the stairs to find her. Helmut and Mikasa rushed up the stairs, soon approaching the guest room. Sure enough, there weren't any signs of her. But, there was an open window nearby. Helmut looked at Mikasa in worry.

Helmut: W-Where's mommy?

Mikasa looked at him, and pressed on his shoulders to calm him down.

Mikasa: I don't know. B-But Helmut, please calm down. We'll find mommy.

Helmut wanted to believe her, but until Jin was by his side, he wasn't taking any chances. So he simply sped ahead, looking up and down the few other rooms in the house. She was not seen in any other room, which made Helmut grow a bit more worried.

Helmut: Mommy?

He began calling out, and he soon rushed down the room. Tom tried to calm him down, as he tried to place his arm around him. Mikasa too tried doing so, even though she's worried about her as well.

Tom: Helmut. Helmut, please. Settle down, chump.

He tried to grab his shoulders, but he shrugged them off.

Helmut: I need to look for my mother.

Tom and Mikasa are about to stop him, but then,

Voice: Sweetie, what's wrong?

Helmut then quickly turned around, and grew a smile of relief when he saw Jin. He sighed in relief and hugged her legs. Jin wrapped her arms around him, and then gave a gently pat.

Jin: What's the matter, sweetie?

Helmut looked up at her, and gave a wide smile.

Helmut: Mommy. I was worried. Daddy told me you were sick, and it sounded bad the way he said it.

Jin looked at Tom, and then back at Helmut, before she gave a smile, cupping his cheek.

Jin: I'm fine, Helmut. It's just that…this stomach ache IS a bit worse than usual. And um…how can I put this…um…I've been getting cramps as of lately.

Helmut lets out a slight gasp in worry, but Jin was quick to ease his worries.

Jin: They're not THAT bad. It's not that ugly.

She gently gave him a pat on the cheek as she smiled. Tom cleared his throat upon hearing this.

Tom: Um…can you two kids uh, give us a moment? Jin and I uh, need to talk about her condition for a second. You know, adult stuff.

Mikasa and Helmut widened their eyes, and made a disgusted face. Tom and Jin just had to laugh before they were soon escorted to a nearby room, leaving the kids alone. Mikasa turned to Helmut.

Mikasa: See, I told you mom's fine.

Helmut looked down, and giggled in embarrassment.

Helmut: Yeah…I guess I was…too scared.

Mikasa chuckled and gave him a semi hug.

Mikasa: It's okay, little brother. If anything this shows how much you care for her. And THAT,

She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Mikasa: is why we love you, little man.

Helmut gave another smile before he gently ruffled his hair. Mikasa gave a mock gasp and then began to fix her hair. Then, she heard Helmut ask her.

Helmut: Though…why was she having cramps while she was having a tummy ache?

Mikasa shrugged.

Mikasa: I'm not sure.

Helmut looked down, and then looked at the two adults talking at the corner of the room. Jin has a flustered look on her face as she was explaining something to Tom. Tom's eyes then widened, before he grew a smile and hugged her tightly. Helmut and Mikasa looked at each other in confusion. Tom then looked at the children.

Tom: Um…kids, um…we're not sure if this could be true…but um, your mother…she's uh, having a special condition.

The kids looked at each other in confusion.

Mikasa: Um…what?

Tom was about to reply, when Jin placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jin: Uh, Tom. I think I can explain this to Mikasa by myself. You know, girl talk. Besides, I have something to do for her.

Tom stared, confused for a moment, before he realized what she meant, and nodded.

Tom: You're right. Right. In the meantime, I can try and call Doctor Yeager.

Jin nodded as Tom walked off. She then approached Mikasa and took her hand. Helmut looked at them confused.

Helmut: What are you two doing?

Jin and Mikasa looked at him, and the former explained with a smile.

Jin: It's…It's something that we, of the Asian clan do for a tradition. I essentially carve a tattoo marking on her shoulder.

Helmut widened his eyes in shock.

Helmut: W-What? W-Will that hurt her?

Jin shook her head.

Jin: Well...yes. But it won't take too long anyways.

Mikasa then looked back at Helmut and nodded with an agreeing smile.

Mikasa: It'll be fine, Helmut. I promise.

Helmut looked at her, still unsure and concerned. But the looks on their faces told him that they'll be fine, and anyways, it's tradition after all. So, he sighed and relented.

Helmut: Okay…I trust you, mom and Mikasa.

Jin gave a smile and a kiss to his forehead.

Jin: Thanks, Helmut. Now why don't you head downstairs? It's almost lunchtime, and mommy's gonna make you some fresh white rice.

Helmut looked astounded.

Helmut: FRESH fresh?

Jin giggled and nodded.

Jin: FRESH fresh, dear. Now, I think you should head over to your room. I'll be finished with Mikasa and lunch would be starting soon.

Helmut nodded with excitement before he soon approached his room to rest after a long morning of play.

* * *

Sometime later, lunchtime was finally ready for the Ackermans. Mikasa was finally finished with the tattooing. She was just pulling up her long sleeve to show Helmut the tattoo. It looked weird and indescribable to Helmut.

Helmut: What is that?

Mikasa smiled.

Mikasa: That's a Dragon. Mommy says that when our ancestors were numerous in the Eastern world 100 years ago, they worship the dragon like a God for its bravery and immense strength and power, giving fertile land and water to our people. Isn't that right, mommy?

Jin, who was sitting next to them as she was setting down the food, nodded with a smile.

Jin: That's right, Mikasa. And I believe you were a special case, picked by the Dragon. Why? Because most kids ended up either cringing, or even crying due to the pain. But you, it didn't even look like you felt it.

Mikasa smiled with a blush.

Mikasa: I did feel it, mommy. It was painful, but I remained strong.

Jin laughed softly as she gently ruffled her hair.

Jin: That's my girl.

Helmut chuckled, but as he looked down on his rice, he then asked.

Helmut: Do you think I'll get the tattoo as well?

Jin and Mikasa looked at Helmut looked in confusion. Helmut added,

Helmut: I know I'm not Asian like you two…but I just…

Mikasa then spoke,

Mikasa: No, Helmut. It's not that…it's just…why would you want it? Like I said, it's pretty painful.

Helmut looked at her.

Helmut: But you sat through it like it's nothing. As painful as it was, that is. And mommy says that that means you're brave. D-Does that…mean I could be brave, too?

Now the two understood what he was asking, and Jin smiled warmly.

Jin: Oh, Helmut. You don't HAVE to have the tattoo to show you're brave, or special. Look at yourself;

Helmut did so, thinking she meant it literally. Jin chuckled,

Jin: Not LITERALLY.

Helmut then looked back with a sheepish smile. Jin however, continued,

Jin: You're smart, you're brave, and…occasionally mischievous. But what child isn't?

Helmut smiled again and blushed, but Jin finished with,

Jin: My point is; you don't HAVE to do something special to get other people to like you. What matters is; you are YOU. You're special in your OWN way. Nothing's gonna change that, Helmut.

Helmut felt moved by her words; in his life, no one has ever said something so meaningful to him. So he gave a smile.

Helmut: T-Thank you, mommy. That was very sweet of you.

Jin chuckled again as she reached forward to give him a pat.

Jin: You're welcome sweetie. Regardless of your race, you're always be family with us, Helmut.

Helmut smiled as he soon grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. Jin chuckled. Soon, Tom arrived, and lunch was about to start. Later, as they ate, Helmut remembered the dilemma with Jin from earlier and asked Mikasa.

Helmut: Um, Mikasa, did mommy tell you about what happened with her?

Mikasa looked at him, confused at first, before she remembered.

Mikasa: Oh yes. Mommy says though that it will be a surprise for you soon.

Helmut looked at her, before pouting.

Helmut: Aww…

Jin then nodded in agreement.

Jin: She's right, Helmut. Besides, we can't really be sure about this until we can get Doctor Yeager in on this. You did call him, right Tom?

Tom nodded with a smile before he looked at Helmut.

Tom: That's right. We've had this problem a lot before Mikasa was born and you came into our family. Most of the time, Doctor Yeager would pass it off as a stomach ache or a common flu, but…there was one instance, where that wasn't the case.

Helmut now got curious.

Helmut: What happened?

There was silence for a while, before the adults laughed.

Jin: Sweetie, Mikasa is here because of that.

Helmut: Oh…right.

Tom and Jin chuckled, while Mikasa gave a warm smile.

Tom: Don't worry. We just needed him to confirm if this IS what we think it is.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

The four looked at the door and Tom chuckled.

Tom: Haha, speak of the devil. Hang on, you're gonna love this man, Helmut.

Helmut smiled as Tom got up and opened the door.

Tom: We were just talking abou-

 _ **CHUK!**_

The world for Helmut Fritz suddenly stopped as he, and the other two Ackermans heard a sound of something being stabbed at. The next thing he knew, Tom was on the ground, blood seeping from a hole from his chest, where his heart was. Everyone stared at his body in horror, before another set of footsteps was heard. In stepped two unrecognizable men; a plump man, and a taller, well-built man. Both seem to be in their early 40s, but their looks had murderous intent.

Plump man: Alright now. Nobody makes a move, and nobody will get hurt.

Helmut soon began hyperventilating silently, though it soon became more audible. He couldn't take his eyes off of his father, his mind and heart praying that all of this was a joke. Suddenly, he heard a scream, though it sounded like a scream of anger as he suddenly saw Jin rushing towards the plump man with a pair of scissors. There was a look of anger and rage on her face; they killed her husband, and in her eyes, they need to die, not only to avenge him, but also to protect her children.

Speaking of which,

Jin shouted at Mikasa, who was also petrified as the two adults began struggling.

Jin: MIKASA! TAKE HELMUT OUT OF HERE!

Mikasa looked at her mother, still in shock.

Mikasa: M-Mom, you're scaring me.

Jin turned to her, a look of desperation and anger in her eyes. Seeing such a look looked unfitting for someone as sweet as her.

Jin: I WANT YOU TO BE SCARED, MIKASA! YOU HAVE TO BE SCARED! TAKE HELMUT OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE AN-

 _ **SLASH!**_

The two children widened their eyes in horror; skin paling as they saw the plump man took an axe and hacked it on Jin Ackerman's shoulder and neck, almost decapitating the woman. Helmut looked on as Jin stumbled to the ground, blood spraying outwards like a fountain, even though there was a hand trying to cover it. Instead of a scream, there was gurgling sound as blood also seeped out of her mouth.

As she fully falls to the ground with a thump, Helmut couldn't take it anymore. His own voice was unknown to him as he lets out a loud, high-pitched scream of horror and sorrow at seeing such a scary sight. Mikasa heard his screams, and it snapped her out of the trance she was in for a moment. Without hesitation, she leapt from her chair, grabbed Helmut's hand roughly and yanked him away from the massacre as she heard the two men shouted at one another about killing a pure "Oriental". Helmut continued to scream for a while, unable to grasp of what's happening, so he couldn't run properly, leaving Mikasa to pull him across the house. Then, she heard,

Voice: **AFTER THEM!**

Mikasa's body was now filled with adrenaline as she heard footsteps approaching them fast. So she yanked Helmut forward, who was still screaming his head off. Soon they approached their room and Mikasa quickly slammed the door shut. She was able to lock it, so the chaser couldn't get in immediately. Mikasa looked at Helmut, who was still screaming. So she quickly grasped his shoulder tightly.

Mikasa: Helmut! Helmut! Look at me!

But Helmut couldn't stop; he was too much lost in shock to respond. So Mikasa had to try again.

Mikasa: Helmut! Helmut, I know you're scared, but please listen to me!

But, Helmut still wouldn't respond. So, Mikasa raised a hand and gave him a hard slap.

 _SLAP!_

Immediately, Helmut stopped screaming, having been snapped out of his state of shock, and he looked at Mikasa. He then flinched at the pounding door next to them. Mikasa however kept his face towards her.

Mikasa: Helmut, listen to me. I know you're scared, but I need you to run off as fast and as far as you can.

Helmut widened his eyes, tears raining down from his eyes.

Helmut: W-What?! I-I…No! I can't leave you, Mikasa.

Mikasa tightened her grip, making Helmut flinch.

Mikasa: I don't care. I just want you to run away, as far away as you can. Get help!

Helmut tried to come up with a response, but he was a loss of words; everything was going by so fast. His parents were killed, and he and Mikasa were in danger. Suddenly, there was a large crack at the door. Mikasa wasted no time as she pushed Helmut across the room, and lifted him to the window.

Mikasa: Helmut, I promise I'll be fine! Just go and run away from here!

Helmut still didn't want to leave his sister, but suddenly, the door was blasted open, and in stepped the tall built man. Helmut screamed, and Mikasa pushed him out of the window and closed the window. Helmut was left hanging by the ledges. He would've hung on some longer, but he then slipped, and fell down 9 feet from the window, landing between a set of bushes. Immediately upon hitting the ground, everything immediately cuts to black.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Everything was pitch black for a while. Poor Helmut couldn't see what was going on. However, it didn't cold like one would think it would. Rather, it felt warm. Almost, comfortably warm._

 _Helmut*Voice*: That's weird…where am I? And…Mikasa! I've gotta…I've gotta-_

 _But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move or even open his eyes. He was stuck. Helmut was growing more and more anxious, but there was nothing he could do. Until,_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _There was a cracking sound, followed by a bright light. Helmut was forced to close his eyes a bit, before the light grew bigger and brighter. Soon, he felt heat growing rapidly and he soon cried out in pain. Once he did so, he was shocked; he sounded like a newborn baby. Helmut was confused, but he didn't stop for some reason. Rather, Helmut continued on crying until he opened his eyes. Once he did so, he suddenly stopped upon seeing what he could see. There was steam coming from his surrounding, and the sky seemed darker and cloudier, with snow coming down. But that wasn't the main he saw._

 _What he saw; was a young girl. She was 4 years old, but…she looked beautiful for someone of her age. She had white skin, bright blue eyes that could match the shining sky, and he could see strands of blond hair sticking out from the jacket, as her hair was hidden. Her face has a look of confusion, and shock as well._

 _Suddenly, Helmut felt tired all of a sudden, and felt his eyes closing._

 _Helmut*Voice*: W-Wait! W-Who was that?! I want to…I…_

 _Helmut felt himself growing tired, and soon darkness began settling in. And just before he could slip back into unconsciousness, he could see a blurry outline of the young girl reaching her gloved hands over to him._

 _*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Helmut suddenly jerked himself awake, head bashing through the bushes. Soon, he began to pant in fear. He looked around; he was back at his backyard, but the sky is much darker now. The clouds have gathered, and it looked like it was beginning to rain.

Helmut suddenly remembered why he was out here, and with a gasp of horror, he ran from the bushes and across the house. He was panting heavily, and his legs were beginning to hurt. But he was still missing his parents and his sister. With tears from his eyes, he soon burst into the door.

The sigh he saw as he witnessed the bodies of his two parents was one he'll never forget…

Tom had the hole in his chest, which had stopped seeping blood, but that left a large, red spot on his shirt where it shouldn't be. His face is a permanent look of shock and confusion. Helmut hated seeing this; this man was his father. Sure they weren't TOO close like he was with the girls, but that didn't mean he didn't love him. Helmut approached him, and gently began shoving his shoulders.

Helmut: Daddy? Daddy, come on. They've got Mikasa. Please get up.

He was aware of the concept of death; he just couldn't accept it when his parents died. He _wouldn't._ Helmut began to grow tears from his eyes again as he began to whimper. He then turned and looked over at Jin. The poor woman was lying on the ground sideways, facing away from the door. There was a gash on a spot connecting the shoulder and neck, and a chunk of it was gone, leaving the body almost decapitated.

Helmut: M-M…Mom?

Helmut quickly approached her, and walked to her front. Her face horrified him; it was dull looking, lifeless expression, her eyes looking forward, staring at nothing, her mouth left hanging open, blood already having been spilled. Helmut gave a slight gasp and he reached over to touch her, refusing to accept her death.

Helmut: Mommy? Mommy, please get up. This…this is not the time to lie down.

He grasped her shoulder, but as he did so, Jin's body slumped backwards with a thud, though the head stayed where it was. Helmut recoiled in fright, before he looked back at her, and then at Tom. He then began to shout at them, gently pushing Jin's body in a vain attempt to get her to moive..

Helmut: Mommy! Daddy! Get up, both of you, please…Please don't leave me…

Helmut soon felt his legs growing heavy. He sank to his knees as he once again approached Jin. He stared into those empty eyes for a long time, something inside of him building up, making his chest ache. He gritted his teeth, and he shuts his eyes to hold something in.

Suddenly, flashes of the murder of his parents some time ago came back into his mind, and it made him feel useless. Useless and defenseless, unable to help them out. With that knowledge in mind, he lets out a loud wail as he began truthfully mourning the loss of both of his family.

He mourned for Tom; his father, who despite not being too close to one another, still loved each other very much like any parent would.

He mourned for Jin; his mother. The woman who took him into their household, and fed him, played with him, raised him, and _loved_ him with all of her heart.

However, the one he missed most of all, is none other than his sister, Mikasa Ackerman. That girl, she was the one that, of all the people in the world, he loved the most. She would sleep by him; keep him secure if he had any nightmares when his parents weren't available. She would also play with him whenever they felt like, which was a lot of the time. She also was the only one who also knew his secret of the stone that he has.

The worst part of all of this; even though he knew his parents are dead, Mikasa was simply taken away, so now he doesn't know where she was. That's what worries him; what if they were killing her in a slow, painful manner? What if they were doing something else horrible, if not worse? He then covered his face with his hands and cried out louder for her name, missing her, and begging for whatever entity was up in the sky (if there ever WAS) that she would back by his side, holding him close to his chest as he would listen to her heartbeat, which would always soothe him no matter how upset he was.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but it was actually 15 minutes, before he then heard another knock at the door. Helmut lets out a gasp, and looked on. Without thinking, he shouted,

Helmut: GO AWAY!

He shouted at the top of his lungs, but whoever was outside, replied with,

Voice: Hello? Who's there?

Helmut lets out another gasp, afraid that the bad people are back to get at him.

Helmut: P-Please. Please don't kill me, PLEASE! I'll do anything!

Helmut was panicking as he backed away, but then the door opened. And just as Helmut was about to scream, he got a good look at the man. There, standing in the doorway, was a rather wealthy looking man in his late 30s, with long black hair tied to a low ponytail, a growing mustache, and a pair of glasses. Next to him is a 9 year old boy with short black hair, a red scarf, and a red coat as well. Helmut stared on at the two strangers, too much in shock and confusion to decide what to do next…


	4. The Reality of The World

Helmut simply sat there, staring onwards in shock, while the man in a suit and his kid looked on in confusion as to who this boy is. Nobody moved for a long time, then the man gently placed his suitcase down, and gently raised his hands to show he's harmless.

Man: H-Hey there, little fella. It's okay. I'm friendly…

He took a step forward. This was a mistake, as Helmut immediately lets out a small gasp and stepped back, fearful of what this stranger might do to him. The man quickly raised his hands and stepped back in a non-threatening pose.

Man: No, no no. It's okay. I'm a nice guy. I-I'm Doctor Grisha Yeager.

Helmut, while still panicking, stopped walking back, and looked at the man, named Grisha. He found it difficult to speak for a brief moment. Grisha then gently took a step forward.

Grisha: It's okay. Don't worry. I'm friendly. I just came here to see your parents.

Grisha tried to smile at him, letting him know it's a harmless smile, but Helmut still looked unsure. He then kneeled down to his height to show he's harmless.

Grisha: It's okay, kiddo. I just want to see th-

Helmut: D-Doctor Yeager?

Helmut finally spoke, catching Grisha off guard for a moment. He looked at the little boy, who was looking at him, slowly standing up, and slowly walking towards him. Grisha smiled.

Grisha: Yes, that's right. That's me…

Helmut still kept looking at him, fear that was in his eyes before, soon settled down calmly. Then, the memories of his parents' murder flashed back into his mind, and he couldn't help but cry out in sorrow once again.

Grisha stumbled back in shock, while the son gasped back in horror. Helmut continued to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself. Then, he began shouting out,

Helmut: MIKASAAAA!

He screamed the name of his sister, and he sat down abruptly, still screaming her name.

Helmut: MIKASAAAA!

Grisha was quick to act, as he gripped the little boy's shoulders and tried to get him to calm down.

Grisha: Kid! Kid, listen to me! Please, I need you to settle down! Please, tell me who did this, and where did they go?!

Helmut stopped screaming, and though it sounded like he was trying to struggle not to scream, he looked at Grisha, a river of tears streamed down from his eyes.

Helmut: T-T-There…There w-were b-b-bad people, and *sniff* t-they killed mommy and daddy…they took Mikasa! They took Mikasa! They-

Grisha had no idea what else to do, so he quickly wrapped the poor child into a hug. Helmut tensed up a bit, preparing to scream loudly, but Grisha was trying to get him to settle down. So, Helmut just wept into the man's chest, wanting to let out as much anguish as possible.

It felt like an eternity, but was only 10 minutes, before Helmut soon settled down. Grisha soon let him go, and made Helmut look at him.

Grisha: Okay…feeling better?

Helmut nodded, wiping away some tears. Grisha nodded with a forced smile.

Grisha: Okay…now, what is your name?

Helmut licked his lips upon feeling them being dry, and gulped, before he spoke, though his voice was breaking.

Helmut: M-My name is…Helmut Ackerman Fritz…I'm the son of T-Tom Ackerman.

Grisha nodded, still with the smile.

Grisha: That's good. That's good. I know Tom, he was a good man. *sigh* So, who did this? Where did they go? And where did they take your sister?

Helmut shook his head, and shrugged as he took in a shivering breath.

Helmut: I don't know…I don't know. I don't know where they went with Mikasa…please, help me, sir. Please…

Grisha gave him a smile and a firm nod. Then, he took Helmut's hand and walked outside the door. Then, he placed him near the boy.

Grisha: Alright, Eren. I'm gonna call the Military Police and see what we can do from there. You, take Helmut back to the base of the mountains! Understand?

The boy, now known as Eren, looked on in shock and disgust as to why anyone would do something like this, killing parents, and taking their children while traumatizing the rest.

Grisha: EREN!

Eren snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father.

Eren: Huh? Uh-y-yes. I understand.

Grisha looked at him, a bit stern from Eren not listening. But he shook his head.

Grisha: Just take Helmut and stay in the base of the mountains.

Eren nodded.

Eren: Yes, father.

Eren then looked down at Helmut, took his hand and walked off, away from the house. Helmut looked back as Grisha began inspecting the body.

Helmut: W-What about mommy and daddy?

Eren looked down at a worried Helmut, and gently patted his shoulder.

Eren: Don't worry…they'll get their revenge…

Helmut looked at him, a bit confused and fearful at this boy's tone. Eren looked at him, feeling Helmut tensing up. Not feeling like it's the time to console him, he said,

Eren: Listen kid, I'm gonna take you to the base, but after that, I'm going after them myself. I'm gonna free your sister.

Helmut had a mixed emotions of fear and happiness for the boy; fear for the boy has a dark, ominous feeling, but happiness for the boy is going to save his sister. Helmut then grew a smile, but then Eren added,

Eren: You're not coming with me.

Now Helmut widened his eyes in shock.

Helmut: W-What? Why not?! I want to rescue my sister!

Eren: I know that. But you're too small; you're a kid!

Helmut clenched his fist and shouted at him.

Helmut: So are you!

Eren looked down at him, with a stern look.

Eren: But I can fight back! _You_ can't!

Helmut clenched his fists again and straightened himself up, not stopping if it means he gets to save his sister!

Helmut: I just want my sister back! She's all I ever have in this world!

Eren grew more and more frustrated at this boy's stubbornness; now he knew how his father felt. Feeling like their time is being wasted; he juts sighed and pinched his forehead, before glaring at Helmut.

Eren: Don't make me regret it, Helmut.

Helmut nodded with a determined grin, and Eren just walked ahead, the little boy trailing right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another cabin in the mountains, the abductors were sitting around in some seats, pondering on what to do next, while Mikasa was just lying down on the floor, in a daze. One of them, the plump man, sighed, and said,

Plump Man: So what are we gonna do with this one? Are we really sending this brat into the underground district in Mitras?

The tall man nodded in agreement.

Tall Man: Yeah. Apparently some pervert thought she and her mother would make some good sex dolls.

The plump man shook his head.

Plump Man: *sigh* At least we'll get high payment for this.

The tall man then looked at him, slowly turning his face into a glare.

Tall Man: Yeah. But, we could be getting more had you not killed that woman. She was a pure Oriental!

The plump man flinched at his tone, before he shouted back.

Plump Man: Well, w-what do you expect me to do?! She was coming at me with some scissors!

As the two men argued, Mikasa barely listened on, for she was too focused on what was on her mind. _"They…they were going to take me and my momma away."_ She thought to herself. _"They killed my daddy and almost took Hel-"_ Immediately, her eyes barely widened at the mention of her baby brother's name. Memories of her special times with Helmut; she remembered when she was holding Helmut close to her chest, making him listen to her heartbeat as he was still crying from a terrible nightmare at the time, though he would not remember what that nightmare was. She remembered when she was playing hide-and-seek with the boy, and he pounced at her playfully and pretended to eat her face. She was quick to do the same to him quickly. And…she also remembered this morning, when she gave him a raspberry attack, and she could remember that beautiful face as he was laughing like a tea kettle after the attack. _"At least…at least he'll be safe."_ Mikasa gave a slight smile of hope, as she prayed that Helmut would be safe…

Suddenly, there was a knock at a door nearby, and the door opened. The two men turned, and looked at the sight of two young boys. The Tall man clenched his fist and approached them.

Tall Man: HEY! What the fuck are you two doing in here?

The older boy flinched back and placed an arm in front of the younger boy.

Older Boy: Um…I-I'm sorry…you see, me and my little brother here…

Mikasa widened her eyes as she slightly tilted her head up, and she lifted her head up, and saw Helmut with an older boy right next to him. She was terrified now. _"W-What is he doing?"_ she thought to herself. The older boy just continued while she stared on,

Older Boy: W-We're just lost, and we saw this cabin…we're sorry…

The tall man looked at the plump man, who was gesturing him to not do anything . The tall man then gave a false smile.

Tall Man: Well, hehe.

He then kneeled down to his height and patted the older boy, who is actually Eren.

Tall Man: Two little children like the both of you shouldn't be out here alone in the woods. There are scary wolves out there, waiting to gobble them up.

The tall man gently ruffled Eren's hair, and Helmut still didn't look at the man in the eye. Suddenly, he saw Eren slowly raising a knife in his hand behind him while the Tall Man smiled.

Tall Man: Everything will be fine. We're just gonna-

 **Slash!**

The man's eyes widened as he felt his throat slit open, before falling to the ground. The plump man widened his eyes in shock as his comrade fell to the ground, leaving the two boys standing. Eren was just standing there indifferent, while Helmut just looked on in shock and horror as he stepped back behind the door.

Plump Man: You little bastards! Come here!

As he stood up, Eren closed the door, an intimidating glare on his face. The plump man grabbed his axe as he charged at the door. Mikasa looked on as she slowly tried to sit up to get a better view of what's happening. As the plump man kicked down the door, axe up in the air,

Eren: AHHHHH!

Eren lets out a battle cry as he charged at the plump man, with a makeshift spear (which is a broom with a knife tied to its end). The plump man stumbled back as the spear dug in deeper, before he fell down. Eren quickly then pulled out a knife, straddled on top of the man and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest.

Eren: YOU BASTARDS! YOU'RE AN ANIMAL, YOU HEAR ME?! NO, YOU'RE A DISEASE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ARE WHO YOU ARE! DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!

Mikasa flinched each time Eren took a stabbing at him. She was shocked at such brutal violence a small boy was capable of giving towards an adult, and was unsure what to think of him. At this point, Helmut approached his sisters, tears in his eyes as he held a knife to cut her free.

Helmut: Mikasa!

Mikasa looked at him, and was both shocked and relieved at seeing him alright. Helmut approached her, and turned to her back before he began cutting her free. Mikasa looked back and asked,

Mikasa: What are you doing here, Helmut? This is dangerous!

Helmut shook his head.

Helmut: I want to save you, big sister. You're all I have left, and you're all I want.

Mikasa looked at him, a mix of shock and awe for her baby brother's motives. At this point, her hands are now freed and Helmut dropped the knife as he went in front of her and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down. Mikasa, having her emotions from shock to relief, she hugged him back tightly, tears also streaming down as she rubbed his back gently.

Meanwhile, Eren has stopped stabbing the plump man as he was growing exhausted. He looked back at the two siblings, hugging each other and crying to one another. He looked at Helmut; while the little boy was still stubborn, willing to put his life on the line, he was at least doing it for a rightful cause. In a way, the little boy reminded Eren of himself. He then approached the two hugging siblings.

Eren: Are you alright?

Mikasa looked at him, and without thinking pulled Helmut away, fearing what this boy will do to her brother. She didn't want a violent boy to get close to her baby brother, no matter what his intentions were before. Eren gently raised his hands as he stepped back, seeing the girl's protective glare.

Eren: Relax…I'm not gonna hurt you…I promise.

Eren gave a smile as he dropped the knife. Mikasa still looked unsure, looking at the body of the two men. But, realizing she has no other options, and considering that she did save her life with Helmut's help, she eased up her body. Helmut looked at her, and gave a smile.

Helmut: You're welcome, Mikasa.

Mikasa and Eren looked at him, the former smiling at him, while the latter gave his own small smile with a 'humph'. Then, Mikasa widened her eyes, upon remembering something; in her memory, she remembered there being a third man right behind the other two.

Mikasa: Wait…there's a third one…where was he?

Helmut and Eren widened their eyes in shock. Suddenly there were sets of footsteps coming into the room. The three children looked at him; he was surprised and looked on in horror at the bodies.

Last Man: W-Wha…What happened?

He then turned to the three children, then at Eren, who has his hands covered in blood.

Last Man: Did…did you do this?

Eren juts glared at the man, fist clenching tightly. But suddenly, the last man grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the corner.

Last Man: You son of a bitch! You're dead to me!

Eren tried to fight back, but the man's grip was too strong for him. He then heard a shout as Helmut rushed towards the man, punching his legs repeatedly, though to no one's surprise, it didn't work, as the last man kicked him hard in the face. Helmut was sent flying back, before slamming against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Mikasa turned to Helmut in fear,

Mikasa: HELMUT!

She stood up and ran towards him, wanting to make sure he's okay. She held Helmut in her arms, and inspected him; he had a large bruise from the kick on his left cheek, almost covering his left eye, and one of his teeth went missing. Mikasa pressed her fingers on his neck, wanting to feel his pulse. There was a faint thumping sound, but the pulse was there. He's still alive, yet unconscious.

Eren: Agh…Mikasa!

Mikasa turned towards Eren, who was still high up, throat being constricted tightly by the last man.

Eren: T-Take that knife and stab this bastard!

Mikasa gasped; he wants her to kill another human being? She looked on as she stood up.

Mikasa: I…I c-can't…

Mikasa was growing tears, feeling more and more helpless. Eren shouted, though he was slowly getting strained.

Eren: Ack…you have to! You have to fight back!

Eren then felt his consciousness slowly fading away, yet he looked at her, with a determined, yet pleading look on his face.

Eren: It's…It's how the world works…you have to fight to win! If you don't win, you die! B-But if you win, you live…and the only way to win is to…to fight!

Mikasa listened onwards, and she grew more and more hesitant. But then…something inside of her clicked…she remembered something when she was little, before Helmut came about. She remembered while she was tending to the garden with Jin…she remembered seeing a mantis eating a butterfly. Mikasa looked disturbed by such sight. Then, she also remembered her father bringing back a goose he shot down for lunch. She was a bit disturbed by this, but her naïve personality pushed such thoughts out of her mind.

Then, she remembered the day she met Helmut, when he was running from a grizzly bear. The bear was intending to eat him, and it didn't seem to hesitate as well…

As Eren finally lost consciousness, his arms flung downwards, Mikasa finally understood; the world…the real world…belonged to the strong. Human civilization has placed this ideology in the back of their minds due to living a carefree life…but it's always been there. The will to survive…the will to kill…was always there in the mind.

Feeling a powerful surge within her body upon knowing what needs to be done, she felt her foot go through the floor, as she ran towards the knife lying nearby. She roughly grabbed it, literally breaking the hilt as she lets out a loud cry. The man didn't see it coming as she ran to him at an inhumane speed, even for a child, and felt an indescribable pain in his chest as Mikasa, with all the strength she has, jabbed the knife through the skin, muscle, spine, and through the heart as well.

The last man dropped Eren as he began gurgling out blood, before he kneeled down, and placing his head on the corner. Then…silence. His body stopped moving, and the gurgled noises stopped. Mikasa backed away, a look of hatred in her eyes. She did it; she had actually killed an evil man…and for that, she and the other boys will survive…

* * *

Later on, the Military Policemen have arrived at the crime scenes, inspecting what happened. They were, to say the least, disturbed by the fact that children had done this to the bodies. Outside of the cabin the children were in, Grisha was tending to them, concerned for their safety. Once he placed a cold towel on Helmut's face, he then turned to Eren, a rather angry look on his face.

Grisha: What were you thinking, Eren Yeager?! Do you realize how dangerous this is?!

Eren said back to his father, with an angry look.

Eren: I'm sorry, father but I had to do it! Those were just pig like-monsters disguised as human beings! I had to take them out!

Grisha went over to him and grasped his shoulders.

Grisha: It's not that, Eren! It's you throwing caution to the wind and putting yourself at risk! Had Mikasa not decided to intervene, you could've died! And what's worse; you put Helmut in danger as well!

Eren flinched at his father's scolding, but before he could retaliate,

Helmut: Please doctor! It's my fault I went with him!

Grisha and Eren turned to look at Helmut, who was looking at them with a pleading look.

Helmut: Eren agreed that I should remain at the base of the mountains. But…I wanted to save my sister. She's all that I ever have, and I can't bear to lose her…Please, if you wanna yell for putting me at risk…yell at ME…

Grisha looked at the little boy, shocked at his willingness to take responsibility for his actions. Then, he heard Eren cry a bit. He turned back to Eren as he explained,

Eren: I just…I don't know how else can I save her…

Now Grisha looked on in understanding. Looking at him in pity, he then stood up and looked at Mikasa, who was sitting next to Helmut, making sure he's comfortable.

Grisha: Mikasa? Do you remember me?

Mikasa looked at Grisha, who was speaking to her warmly.

Grisha: We've met a few times before, back when you were a little one.

Mikasa looked at him, and stared at him for a few moments, before looking down.

Mikasa: Yes, Doctor Yeager.

Helmut looked at her, a bit confused. Then, as she placed her arm around him, she then looked at Grisha again.

Mikasa: Can you take us back home?

Grisha and Eren looked at the both of them in sympathy.

Mikasa: It's so cold…

As Grisha thought of what to do, Eren took out his scarf and walked over to Mikasa. He placed a scarf on her shoulder, before wrapping it around her head, almost covering it up. Helmut smiled, and almost giggled on how silly she looked.

Eren: Here. I think this will help you…

Mikasa looked at him in shock for his action of sympathy, yet, through her scarf, she muffled,

Mikasa: Yes it does…thank you…

Eren gave a smile, and looked at Helmut, who gave a shy smile.

Eren: Are you cold?

Helmut gave a small nod.

Helmut: Yes…

Eren wanted to get him something, but then Grisha stepped him.

Grisha: Would you two…like to come back to our home with us?

Now Mikasa and Helmut looked at him, eyes widened a bit in shock.

Grisha: I can't imagine what you two have seen. And you two look like you could use extra rest…

The two children looked at him, unsure of what's gonna happen. Eren then gently took Mikasa's hand.

Eren: What's wrong? Don't think about it, just come on…

Eren looked at Mikasa, wanting to assure her that it's safe. Mikasa's eyes then grew more watery, and she began crying silently.

Mikasa: Th…Th-Thank you…I owe you my life, Eren…

Eren blushed a bit, before looking down at Helmut, who nodded in agreement.

Helmut: We'll go…please?

Eren and Grisha smiled warmly at them, happy that two more members of the family are coming home with them.

* * *

Half an hour later, and the family has arrived at Shiganshina District. After taking them to his house, Grisha allowed the three children to come inside to his home. His wife, named Carla Yeager was sitting on the living room. Upon seeing two more children than expected, she looked at them, a bit confused and worried. Grisha gestured them upstairs to talk to Carla alone, and Eren lead them to the guest room.

Eren opened the door, showing Mikasa and Helmut the bedroom.

Eren: This is our guestroom. You'll be sleeping here until we can fix up a proper bedroom for you two.

Mikasa and Helmut looked around, and smiled, looking at the room.

Helmut: I love this room.

Mikasa nodded alongside him.

Mikasa: I agree.

Eren smiled as they looked around. They loved the room very much. He looked at the two people, and was about to say something, when suddenly,

Voice: You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Grisha! Why did you let him do something like that?!

Eren and the children flinched at the loudness of the voice. It was Carla, and she was not too happy with what happened. The children looked on at the door, before looking at each other, concerned on what it's about. Helmut was a bit concerned, so he walked closer to Mikasa, who instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

Grisha: Carla-

Carla: Don't 'Carla' me! You're constantly defending the boy for his actions! Him constantly fighting other children, not giving any chance to make friends with him! And NOW he's put himself at risk to the point of killing DANGEROUS men!

Eren and the others flinched at her tone. Grisha shouted back.

Grisha: Don't you get it?! You think I don't know what he did?! I know what he did! I know what he did was dangerous!

Carla: Well then why did you allow him to go and run off like that?! And bringing someone else with him?!

The children flinched again at her tone, and Helmut looked down in shame. Then Grisha shouted out,

Grisha: I DIDN'T! THAT BOY JUST DECIDED TO GO OUT AND SAVE HER! HOW ELSE IS THAT GIRL SUPPOSED TO BE SAVED?! THE MPs WOULD'VE ARRIVED TOO LATE!

That was the loudest voice any of the children have ever heard! Eren and Mikasa flinched, and Helmut had to cover his ears. Eren looked at the doorway for a moment…and looked down, feeling guilty for what has happened. Then he looked at Helmut, who slowly took his hands away from his ears.

There was silence for a moment…before they heard sniffling downstairs. Eren and Mikasa raised their heads in alarm. This sniffling was from Carla.

Carla: *sniff* You're…you're right…Oh god, I can't believe I went ahead and…

The children looked down in shame as they listened onwards.

Carla: I…I was so worried about Eren th-that I didn't heed into mind of what the other children think…

Eren shook his head, and upon noticing Helmut getting uncomfortable, he looked at Mikasa, who nodded. He then closed the door silently, leaving the room in silence. Helmut looked down in shame, and wiped a tear in his eyes.

Helmut: It's my fault…I'm so sorry…

Eren looked at Helmut, a bit confused.

Eren: What? Why are you apologizing?

Helmut looked up at him.

Helmut: I…I was so worried about Mikasa…that I wasn't thinking of what'll happen to me…please forgive me…

Mikasa looked down at him in worrisome, and hugged him gently.

Mikasa: It's okay, Helmut…it's over now…

She then gave him a kiss on top of his head. Eren nodded in agreement as he approached them.

Eren: She's right. There's no point worrying about this anymore. Those men got what they deserve…

Helmut looked at him, and grew a bit curious.

Helmut: Um…Eren?

Eren looked down at him.

Eren: Yeah?

Helmut asked in a bit of fear.

Helmut: Eren…did you kill those men…because you WANT to?

Eren was taken aback for a brief moment, and Helmut felt he was gonna lash out at him. But instead, Eren just looked down on the floor.

Eren: No…believe me, I didn't want to kill them…I HAD to.

Helmut raised a brow.

Helmut: What? HAD to?

Eren nodded.

Eren: Yeah…you saw what those men did to your parents?

Helmut flinched a bit on the mention of his parents, and Mikasa gently caressed his hair. But Eren kept going,

Eren: And you know what would've happened to Mikasa if they got away. Those men…those THINGS…they were gonna do something far worse than what I did…

Helmut was perplexed. But Eren kept going,

Eren: I had to take action. They needed to be disposed of…Helmut,

Eren looked at him, tears in his eyes. Helmut looked at him, a bit shocked.

Eren: The world is now as bright as cheery as you think it is…It has it's beautiful and lovely moments…but you have to take into account that…sometimes, you have to kill in order to survive. That's how it's always been in the world…

Helmut widened his eyes in shock. He raised his eyebrows, and he trembled a bit.

Helmut: So…I shouldn't live in this world then?

Immediately, Mikasa and Eren looked down at him in shock. Mikasa quickly assured him,

Mikasa: No. That's not what he's saying at all…what he's saying is…that the world belongs to the strong…if you don't fight, you die. But if you do fight, you win and you live. Helmut,

She grabbed his chin, and made him look at her.

Mikasa: You are FAR stronger than you think you are. Why else wouldn't you come with Eren? Right?

She looked at Eren, who nodded.

Eren: That's correct.

Helmut looked at the both of them, and smiled a bit, before he sighed, shoulders slumping.

Helmut: I…I don't know if I can make it…

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, a bit concerned for Helmut. Then, they smiled at each other, and nodded, before looking down at Helmut.

Eren: Helmut?

Helmut looked at him.

Eren: We'll keep you safe, little man.

He gently ruffled his hair, making Helmut smile a bit. Mikasa then lifted him and placed him on her legs.

Mikasa: We'll protect you from anything bad. We'll teach you how to fight to survive…you have our word…

Mikasa placed her forehead on Helmut's forehead, making him smile, before he shed tears from his eyes.

Helmut: …Thank you…

Mikasa then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Mikasa: Don't worry. What are siblings for?

Helmut gave her a hug, and Mikasa returned her hug. Eren gave a smile, almost chuckling a bit. Helmut then looked at Eren, and raised his hand.

Helmut: Want to join our hug, Eren?

Eren looked at him, confused. Mikasa smiled and raised her hand as well.

Mikasa: Of course. Join us, Eren…

Eren looked at them, a bit confused and off-guard for a moment. Then, he smiled and scooted over, before joining him on the hug. Helmut smiled brightly for the first time since yesterday. From this night on, Helmut and Mikasa would join in on the recovery process that would last for a year…who knows what'll be in store for the little boy…


	5. Bully Fighting

One morning, a small child was asleep in their new home in Shiganshina. A little 6 year old boy, named Helmut Fritz, laid there, dozing happily underneath the warm sheets of his new bed in the new room.

It has been over half a year since he and his older sister, Mikasa were taken into the Yeager household, and so far, things have been uplifting for the two of them, especially for Helmut.

He and Grisha are pretty respectful towards one another. Since they first met, Grisha helped treated to Helmut's injuries when they moved in. He liked having Grisha around, but they don't talk a lot, since Grisha's out a lot in his medical businesses.

Then, there's Carla Yeager. Just like with Jin, Helmut got along with her really well, and Carla treats like he's her second son. They helped each other with laundry, amongst other chores in the house along with Mikasa, and on certain occasions, they would even play with one another if Carla has the time.

Lastly, there's his now older brother, Eren Yeager. During his time here, Eren is…rather unique in terms of personality. He's for the most part impulsive and passionate about certain things, such as wondering what's outside beyond the walls. And at times, Eren can be short-tempered, and that terrifies Helmut. However, he's still caring to Helmut, and would always help out with Mikasa in protecting the two of them.

Speaking of Mikasa, I'm unfortunate to say that Mikasa has not been the same since the incident. Before, she used to be happy and cheerful-going. Now, she's very withdrawn and stoic, and at times, she's very intimidating. She still loves Helmut very much, of course, but she doesn't play with him with enthusiasm anymore.

Anyways, Helmut is sound asleep perfectly in his room, a small smile on his face. Nearby, the door to the room opened silently, and in stepped Carla. Mikasa has already woken up a while ago, and is currently downstairs, preparing to start breakfast. Eren, apparently excited over something, left the house before having breakfast.

Carla approached Helmut, and then gently pressed on his shoulder, shaking him softly.

Carla: Helmut…Helmut, it's time to wake up, my son.

She spoke in a gentle, motherly tone. Helmut groaned, and groggily opened his eyes.

Helmut: What?

He sounded very tired. Carla smiled warmly, and pressed her hand on his face. Helmut smiled at such a lovely touch from a beautiful woman.

Carla: Breakfast is finished, Helmut. Mikasa wants you to be with her right now.

She continued to shake him gently. Helmut groaned some more, placing a pillow above his head. Carla just pouted playfully a bit, before an idea popped up in her head. She smirked and gently moved the blanket away, and then moved up his shirt, exposing his belly button. She then leaned forward towards his pillow-covered face.

Carla: Do you want me to gobble up your belly-button like your sister did?

She was referring to giving him a raspberry; which, according to Helmut, is just as "dangerous" as Mikasa's. With THAT in mind, that was all it took.

Helmut: That's it. Move, I'm getting out.

Helmut said in a slight panic as he scooted away from the pillow. Carla smiled in victory as she watched him get up.

Carla: Good morning, Helmut.

She cooed to him as she patted his cheek. Helmut smiled at her back.

Helmut: Good morning, mother.

Carla smiled back and chuckled softly as she escorted Peter down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mikasa was waiting.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast, Mikasa and Helmut are allowed to leave the house to find and be with Eren. Mikasa was holding his hand, and is just walking towards where she knew where Eren would usually be. Helmut looked at her, and gave a devious smirk.

Helmut: You seem a bit eager to see Eren.

Mikasa internally sighed to herself at her little brother. She slightly turned her head to look at him, knowing what he's going on about.

Mikasa: Cut it out, Helmut.

Helmut just giggled innocently.

Helmut: What? I'm stating the truth, big sister.

Mikasa just kept glaring at him, and then sighed.

Mikasa: That's not true…

Yet, as she says that, she blushed underneath her scarf at the thought of being with Eren romantically. Helmut smiled cheekily. Mikasa then looked at him, and smiled underneath her scarf.

Mikasa: You're lucky you're my brother, Helmut. Otherwise, I would've bitten all of your fingers off slowly and painfully.

Helmut just kept giggling and moved closer to her fondly.

Helmut: That's why I tease you.

That made Mikasa sigh through her nose and shake her head again, though she still kept the smile underneath the scarf.

Later on, Mikasa and Helmut eventually found Eren sitting in the riverbed, and he's talking to another boy, the same age as him, looking down at a strange book in wonder. Mikasa and Helmut looked on in confusion.

Helmut: What are they looking at?

Mikasa shook her head.

Mikasa: I don't know. Come on.

She and Helmut moved towards the two boys, and Eren eventually looked up to see them. He smiled and waved at them.

Eren: Hey there, guys.

The blonde boy sitting next to him looked up and gave a warm smile. Mikasa looked at the boy and nodded.

Mikasa: Morning, Armin.

The boy nodded back, before noticing a small behind her. Helmut gave a shy smile.

Helmut: Um…h-hi.

He said with a shy tone, scooting slightly behind Mikasa. Armin chuckled and looked at him with a warm smile.

Armin: Hey there, little guy. You must be Helmut, right? Eren and Mikasa told me a lot about you.

Helmut looked at the two older siblings, before he looked back, and nodded.

Helmut: Yes, that's me. And you're Armin, right?

Armin nodded with a smile.

Armin: That's correct. Nice to meet you.

Helmut gave a nod while scooting away from Mikasa.

Helmut: Nice to meet you.

Armin smiled and nodded as Helmut sat down near the book.

Helmut: What are you reading?

Upon hearing this, Armin flinched a bit, and scratched the back of his head.

Armin: Uh…it's…a…

Eren decided to but in, wondering why Armin was shy.

Eren: It's a book about the outside.

Helmut looked at the both of them, eyes now perked with curiosity. Mikasa, however, paled a bit.

Helmut: The outside? Okay, now I want to know what is out there.

He wanted to learn more, but an authoritive,

Mikasa: Absolutely not.

Made the boys flinch a bit. They turned to see Mikasa.

Mikasa: Armin, don't you know that stuff about the outside is illegal? You could go to the gallows if someone hears you.

She is now giving them a glare that even intimidated Eren. Helmut however, looked at her.

Helmut: Come on, Mikasa. No need to worry, no one's gonna know.

Mikasa looked at him.

Mikasa: How would you know if no one's watching?

Helmut looked around, and saw that everyone nearby is not paying attention to them, only towards one another. He smiled and turned back to her.

Helmut: They're not. Besides, they'll most likely assume that we're just reading fairy-tale stories.

Mikasa looked at him, and then looked down, placing one hand on her waist for a moment. The three boys looked on in anticipation.

Then, Mikasa then sighed in defeat.

Mikasa: Alright…we'll take a look.

Helmut smiled and hugged her, making her pat him softly, before he quickly sat down, with his older sister following suit.

Helmut: So, what were you two looking at?

Armin and Eren smiled as the four children looked down at the book. There, they saw various pictures of strange wonders going on in the outside world. Armin pointed at a picture of a series of wave in what looks like an endless lake. Helmut raised a brow,

Helmut: Wow…that's a big lake.

Armin smiled at his naivety and responded,

Armin: That's because it's NOT a lake. It is actually a place in the outside called an "Ocean." It's very big and vast, covering up most of the world.

Helmut and Mikasa looked at him with disbelief in their face.

Helmut: Woah…

Armin nodded with brightness in his eyes.

Armin: I know. Eren had the same thoughts as well. And something else; there's strange creatures living there as well, some as tiny as shrimp, others larger than the titans outside!

Helmut dropped his jaw, and he smiled in excitement.

Helmut: Fishes? Are all of them fishes?

Eren shook his head.

Eren: Not all of them, little guy.

Helmut: Oh…

Armin smiled again before pointing out,

Armin: One more things before I continue; do you know how much salt there is in the ocean?

Helmut and Mikasa shook their heads.

Armin: It's limitless. There's so much salt that no matter how many times we take from the ocean, it just refills almost as if nothing happened.

Helmut's smile grew wider and he almost giggled.

Helmut: Wow. I wish I can see it…anything else interesting?

Armin nodded and turned the next page, showing several more pages. Helmut and Mikasa took it all in; how there are forests that are FAR bigger, brighter, and more colorful further south of the walls filled with strange animals, areas of land covered in ice, and red, hot water coming from the ground – they didn't know the correct word is 'lava' – amongst other things. Helmut's smile grew and his eyes brightened in wonder. _"Wow, there's so much of the outside I don't know of…"_ he thought to himself with wonder.

Mikasa looked at Helmut, and smiled to herself at seeing such a lovely face. It's been a while since she's seen such a wonderful smile. As she looked at the boy, she then looked down at his amulet. Remembering what has happened, she frowned underneath her scarf. _"I completely forgot about that."_ She thought to herself.

She remembered what it could do, and wondered if that could have some connections to the outside world. With a silent sigh, she shrugged to herself and continued looking down, scooting closer to Helmut, who responded with a small smile, pressing his body closer.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four children began walking in the streets of Shiganshina. Armin was still carrying the book of the outside world. Helmut however would not stop smiling after seeing the outside world. Of course, Mikasa and Helmut sworn to secrecy upon learning of the outside.

Helmut: Wow…

Eren, who was holding his left hand, looked down.

Eren: I know what you're thinking, and I personally agree with you. *sigh* I really want to explore as well. But we can't, thanks to that,

He pointed to the giant wall, which stood with mighty grace, standing tall and proud, protecting humanity for 100 years.

Eren: I mean, I'm grateful for them protecting the rest of us. But at the same time, they've kept us trapped here, like birds in a cage, and I'm sick of it.

Helmut looked at him, and nodded.

Helmut: Yeah…I mean, the area of the walls is big, but after what I've seen in the book…it doesn't seem so big anymore…

Mikasa looked at him, and gave a squeeze to his right hand.

Mikasa: Helmut, you know why we have these walls in the first place?

Helmut looked at her, and shrugged.

Helmut: No…actually, I think I remember Armin saying something about 'titans'. What are those? I've never heard of them before.

The three children looked at her, and then down at him.

Armin: Helmut…titans are scary creatures that eats humans.

Helmut widened his eyes, not expecting such an answer.

Helmut: W-What? Why?

Armin replied with,

Armin: Actually, no one really knows why that's the case. They don't have functioning stomachs like we do, so they can't exactly process our bodies for nutrition. For the moment, we just assume that they're just eating us simply for the purpose of killing us humans.

Helmut cringed a bit at the thought.

Helmut: Yeesh…I feel bad for anyone who encounters one.

Eren nodded as he ran his fingers through his little brother's hair.

Eren: I know. They first appeared 100 years ago, and almost wiped us out overnight.

Helmut: Overnight? Jeez…can these things die or something?

Helmut spoke with a stressed and surprised tone in his voice. Armin nodded to his question.

Armin: Actually, they can. You must,

He pointed to the back of his neck, specifically at his nape.

Armin: slice open the nape of their neck.

Helmut just looked at him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

Helmut: That's…not that difficult, is it?

The three older kids looked at one another, then at Helmut.

Eren: Well, kid…it is easier said than done, that's all we'll say for now.

Helmut raised a brow in confusion.

Helmut: Aww…

Eren ruffled his hair once more.

Eren: We don't want you to get nightmares.

Helmut just sighed afterwards, but he just smiled a bit, shaking his head, before looking back at the wall.

Helmut: Yeah…I wish we can go outside the walls.

Eren nodded as he rubbed his back gently. Mikasa looked at him with a smile as she did the same thing.

 **Whack!**

Suddenly, Helmut was hit in the forehead by something.

Helmut: Ow!

The three older children widened their eyes in shock, and Mikasa immediately tended to him. Then, there was a sound of laughter coming from nearby. Eren turned to the direction of the noise in fury; there were 3 older boys that acted like the bullies of the neighborhood. One of them, an average looking boy approached them with a taunting smirk on his face.

Average Bully: Hahahaha, are you still telling people about the outside? Hahaha!

The taunting made Eren growl in fury; those scums of the earth! He and his friends were just minding their business until they showed up.

Eren: So what if we are? And what's the deal with hitting my little brother, you bastards?

Hearing this, the bullies stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion. Then the fat boy responded,

Fat Bully: You have a little brother?

Eren nodded as Helmut groaned a bit, removing his hand from his forehead, revealing a gash that was bleeding profusely. Helmut had tears in his eyes as he looked at them.

Helmut: What did you hit me with?

The bullies looked on in shock, not really expecting their rock to hit pretty hard. But the average bully shrugged.

Average Bully: Oh, toughen up, baby. Put some dirt on it, you'll be fine.

Helmut felt insulted, but before he could reply, Eren stepped forward, green eyes amazing with anger.

Eren: You bastards will pay for that. I'll make sure of that!

With a determined face, he ran towards the bullies and punched the average one with hard force. Helmut looked on and smiled; those big 'ole meanies will get beaten to a pulp. Then, he heard Mikasa running towards them as well.

One of the bullies saw her, but didn't react in time before she jumped up and launched a kick towards the bully, sending him flying back a few feet. The other two bullies saw her and prepared to make a move, only for her to sidestep them and punched the fat one in the back.

Helmut looked on at the fight, amazed at his older siblings in their fight, and even began mimicking some of their punches and kick. Armin however, was concerned for his two friends.

Helmut: Did you see that, Armin? They are kicking those meanies' butts.

Admin shook his head as he wiped a handkerchief on his cut, making Helmut flinch a bit.

Helmut: Ow.

Armin flinched back, before saying,

Armin: Sorry. Anyways, that's not how all disputes should be solved.

Helmut looked at him, confused.

Helmut: I thought Eren said you have to fight to win.

Armin looked at, still adorning that disapproval look.

Armin: That's only in a survival situations. We're civilized "animals", in a sense. We don't HAVE to go killing to survive, unless you're in the army.

Helmut looked down, feeling a bit down.

Helmut: Oh…okay. That's-

Before he could continue though, he was interrupted by a shout from one of the bullies. Eren was holding a bruised cheek, but Mikasa was unscathed as she grabbed the fat bully 's head, and threw him towards the pile of bullies lying in the corner of one of them, creating a loud

 **THUMP.**

Now the bullies just remained there, omen of them unconscious, and the otherbtwo groaning in pain and agony. Mikasa just scoffed at them before turning towards her brothers. First, she checked Eren. Eren just slightly pushed her away,

Eren: I'm fine Mikasa. Check on Helmut. He's the one with a cut on his head.

Mikasa looked a bit offended at Eren pushing her away. It didn't last long though before she went to see Helmut.

Mikasa: Are you alright, Helmut?

Helmut's response was a smile, and a giggle.

Helmut: I'm happy you kicked their butts, Mikasa.

Mikasa just gave a smile as she ran her fingers through her hair. Eren however, just scoffed mockingly.

Eren: What about me?

Helmut looked at him, pondered playfully, then shook his head.

Helmut: Nope. Mikasa never got hit once.

Eren just grumbled as Helmut giggled, before he just pressed his forehead.

Helmut: Ow…

Mikasa just shook her head. Then the four kids wondered for home, wondering what Carla would say.

And before long, they figured out;

* * *

Later on, Helmut was being tended to by Carla, as Grisha was out tending to some patients in Wall Rose. Being the wife of a doctor can do wonders, as Carla was able to patch up Helmut's wounds quickly. She was told of what happened, and naturally, she got upset and protective. And for some reason, she got all over Eren for fighting.

Helmut was sitting next to Mikasa, holding the cold handkerchief onto his forehead when he heard Carla scolding Eren.

Carla: Eren, you can't just go around causing fights.

Eren just looked at her and tried to justify his actions.

Eren: Mother, they threw a rock at Helmut. How else was I gonna react?

Carla looked down on the ground, and shook her head.

Carla: I know that, and I'm not saying they don't deserve it, because they DO. It's just that you getting yourself injured and putting Mikasa and Helmut at risk.

Eren glared at her, but just sighed and looked down, knowing she was right. Carla placed a hand on his chin and forced him to look at her.

Carla: Eren, you're an older brother now. Helmut looks up to you as much as he does to Mikasa. I understand you want to protect him, but…picking fights, even as an act of self-defense, is not the right thing to do. If it happens again, ignore them, or tell me or another adult about it, okay? Set up a good example for him.

Eren looked at her, and sighed, nodding.

Eren: Okay, mother.

Carla smiled with a nod as she gave a gentle pat on his cheek, before straightening herself. Helmut just looked at him, and Eren soon noticed Helmut looking at him. Helmut just gave a smile, letting him know he's alright. Eren just smirked back and winked at him. Helmut just gave a silent smile.

Mikasa just looked at them, and just shook her head in amusement for Helmut's innocence and bright exterior despite the terrifying moment he had faced 6 months through. Though to herself, she couldn't help but wonder something. _"Silly little Helmut…but, I can't help but wonder something; you've recovered much sooner than I did when we lost mom and dad before."_ She thought to herself.

As she wrapped an arm around him, and Helmut leaned closer to her touch, she remained thinking about something. _"There's something about your happiness that seems…out of place, Helmut. I'm not sure what it is…but if you need to talk…Eren and I will be there."_ She thought once more as she placed her head on top of his.

This day is pretty normal in the Yeager household, and nothing out of the ordinary occurs for the most part. However, all that will change 6 months later…


	6. Rewrite Announcement

**AN: Hello everyone, my name is Helmut Fritz of the "To You, 2000 Years Later" story. And I'm here on superkoola's behalf, because…well, he has quite a history with this story.**

 ***Helmut turns to a burned out superkoola, who's eyes are bloodshot, and smoke was coming out from his head. From behind him, a stack of papers the size of the Empire State Building can be seen, some papers fluttering down***

 **For months, he had been uploading, deleting, reuploading, deleting, and reuploading this particular story…actually, no. superkoola had actually been working on this story since near the beginning of his Fanfiction career!**

 **But the problem…well,** _ **problems,**_ **are of many things.**

 **One: The formatting; from the beginning, the script formatting was not allowed in this website. On AO3, it is. But HERE…well, not so much. Had this stupid author paid attention, it wouldn't have gotten him to this point.**

 **superkoola: Hey!**

 **What? It's true! Anyways;**

 **And secondly: there's the fact that he practically went into this story without making up his mind on how to start this story! He has an idea on how this story goes on and how it might end, but not how it will begin! Because of his *bleep*, he couldn't simply just make up his mind and stick to it in the end! One of the guest reviewers (before he denied the review from ending up in the list) even noticed this, and I'm pretty sure he/she was getting sick of it. Can't say I blame him/her, though.**

 ***scoff* What a twit.**

 **superkoola: Hey! Watch it, Helmut or I will turn you into a toad!**

 ***Helmut raised his hands in a gesture to calm him down***

 **Okay, okay. Jeez…touchy bozo.**

 ***sigh* Anyways, one more reason;**

 **Lastly: Quality purposes. superkoola is currently in his "rewriting phase*, in which he takes some of his older stories that he felt had potential, and redo them for quality purposes. He's striving to be a screenwriter in the future, and he wants to do the best he can to write the story to the best of his abilities, so he can satisfy not only himself, but also to entertain more people who come here.**

 **So that's…all I have to say really. Sorry for the many people who had to put up with the constant rewrites and reuploading of this story, but to be fair, he's only trying his best to entertain not only himself, but also other people who wish to escape from the harsh reality…only to realize that the AOT world is probably not much better off.**

 ***Superkoola points at him***

 **superkoola: Shut up, Helmut! I tried!**

 ***Helmut shrugged***

 **Anyways, hope you can stick around and enjoy for one more *hopefully* rewrite for this story!**

 ***He then twitches his eyebrow in anger***

 **Because if he doesn't, and make one more after this one, I am going to laugh at his idiocy.**

 **superkoola: That's it! Come here!**

 ***superkoola stomps towards Helmut in anger. Helmut screamed and bit into his hand, causing a Titan transformation.***

 ***Cue Bars and Tone***


End file.
